The Life We Are Living
by TheExtraordinaryChameleon
Summary: Its the summer after Voldemort was killed, and life is good. But when the Weasley twins  are made to attend Hogwarts again, what will happen? Disaster, Hilarity, and Hogwarts toilet seats, of course!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Here it is! The story you've all been waiting for! Tadaaa!**_

* * *

_The spell blew apart the wall. Debris rained around, burying me. I scrambled out, feeling pain as my wrist broke. Harry was near me, helping pull me out. I glanced towards Ron, seeing a red haired man on the ground, convulsing in pain. Percy sat near him, sobbing. He shifted, just enough for me to see the man's face._

_"No!" I screamed. "No! Fred! NO!"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"'Mione, are you awake?" Ginny asked, crawling out of bed towards me.

"Yeah. What time is it?" I mumbled, emerging from my blankets.

"Crap! It's almost ten! We're going to be late!" She cried, jumping up and rushing to get ready. I rolled over, burying myself in my pillows.

"Hermione, come on! Get up already!" Ginny shouted, jumping on my bed. I pushed her off so I could curl up again. "Go away…" I said, my voice muffled by my pillow.

Apparently, that wasn't the right answer.

She picked up a pillow, and pummeled me with it. "Hurry up! You know we have plans for today! We have to get Harry!"

"So? I'm pretty sure he can find the Burrow without me holding his hand the whole time." I muttered sarcastically. I glanced up to see Ginny stuck somewhere in between a laugh and a glare.

"Granger! Get out of bed this instant."

"Gin, since when do you call me 'Granger'? Been spending quality time with Malfoy again? I'm sure Harry'll love that." I grinned into my pillow. _She is going to kill me…_

"Hermione Granger! You will regret those words." She exclaimed, giving me a wink before she ran out of the room.

I groaned, envisioning her revenge. With Ginny, sister to the evil geniuses, nothing was impossible. I jumped out of bed, grabbing a hairbrush and my wand.

By now, grabbing my wand was a reflex. But, considering who Ginny was getting, it was a good idea.

Lost in my thoughts, I threw on semi-decent clothes. My mind was still on the nightmare. _When will they stop? I can't-_

My train of thought was interrupted by Ginny running back in, dragging Fred with her. He carried a bag in one hand, and a muffin in the other.

"Merlin's pants, Gin, are you trying to rip my arm off?" He said, setting down the bag to massage his shoulder. He made a face at her, earning himself a smack in the head. Holding the pillow, Ginny smirked, and started hitting him with the pillow again, shouting "This is WAR!"

Fred handed me the stuff he brought, grabbed my pillow, and proceeded to attack Ginny with it. I sat on the bed, watching. They kept hitting each other, and screaming random things, like "This is for the olive hat!" and "Don't forget the duck shoes!"

"Ginny!" Came the yell from downstairs. Ginny sighed, tossed the pillow at Fred, and ran off down the stairs.

Fred, who was sitting on the floor, looked up at me. "What's so funny, 'Mione?

I shrugged, giggling as I flopped back onto the bed. "You two. Honestly, never a dull moment is there?"

He sat on the bed, chuckling. "The day life gets dull around me is the day we find Filch in a good mood. I can't imagine it. The horror!"

"How's the joke shop?" I gasped, still laughing.

"Great. I'm not sure whether people come for the merchandise, or to see my devilishly good looks." He turned to me and winked. I hit him with my pillow.

"So, ready for Hogwarts to start again?" Fred asked, suddenly turning away.

_What the…_? Ever since the battle, and his coma, he had been acting weird around me. I don't get why, though...

"Nope. I don't think I'm going back. What about you? Going to get your N.E.?" I teased. Everyone knew the twins wouldn't leave the shop. They acted like it was their child.

"NEVER!" He yelled, opening the bag to douse me in an orange powder. I looked down at my hands, and saw that my skin was a bright shade of orange.

"FRED WEASLEY-!" I screamed, jumping up. Fred had already taken off out the door, running down the hall screaming, "A mad woman's after me! Everybody, RUN!"

I ran out the door, suddenly glad I had decided to change. Fred looked back, and started running faster, taking the stairs five at a time. By the time I caught up with him, we were in the kitchen. _Oh, great..._

"Since when is Hermione a Weasley?" George stated, grinning as he took in my appearance. "Orange is definitely your color, 'Mione."

I was more focused on Fred, but decided scaring him was worth it. "You're next, George."

He smirked, pointing to Fred. "Hey, I didn't have anything to do with this one. It was all Forge."

Fred was standing behind Ginny, laughing like a maniac.

"Change me back, Fred." I growled, at little shocked with myself. Where was my book-wormish self?

"No can do, 'Mione. talk to Gin, she's the evil mastermind of this operation."

I must have looked crazy, because that's when Mrs. Weasley stepped in.

"Fred! Ginny! Change her back, we have to get Harry soon!" She scolded, giving me a sympathetic look.

"But Mum-"

"No buts, Ginevra."

The others sat, staring at his exchange in shock. I glanced at Ron, who was staring at me. He looked away, blushing. _Lovely._

Fred pulled out his wand, pointing it at me. "This will, ah, sting a little. Everyone close your eyes. Purgare Coloro!"

Squeezing my eyes shut, I waited until Fred gave the okay.

"Alright people, shows over. Go back to your kippers and toast." He muttered, giving his mother a look.

I sat down next to Charlie, who was visiting from Romania. He leaned over, whispering "You do look good in orange. The boys couldn't keep their eyes off you."

"What? Who?" I muttered back, glancing down the table toward a certain red-head.

He didn't reply, instead he gave me the wink. You know, the 'I'm going to let you suffer with curiosity and enjoy the show but no hard feelings' wink. Muttering to myself, I sat back and ate my toast.

When everyone was done, Mrs. Weasley directed us to the car. By us, it was Ginny, Ron,, Mr. Weasley, and myself.

The car was a newer model, with a comfortable extension charm on the inside. Mr. Weasley had gotten it a few weeks before, and was forever tinkering with it in his garage.

I sat in the back with Ron, Ginny taking the front seat. Mr. Weasley got in, and we took off.

Ron kept throwing me looks, staring at my hand. I sighed. _The boy has as much experience as a two year old..._

Mr. Weasley took a sharp turn, causing me to slide into Ron. He looked happy about it, taking my hand and holding it. _Here we go..._

Ginny gave me a look through the mirror, but I didn't bother to respond. I knew what she was wondering. I made a mental note to explain later.

It wasn't long before we pulled up to a small brick house. The car made it up the driveway, stopping before the garage. The front door opened, and Harry rushed out.

"You guys made it!" He cried, running to us. He grabbed Ginny in a hug, twirling her around. While everyone was distracted, I pulled my hand from Ron's, and stood with my arms crossed. Harry finally put Ginny down, and noticed us. "Hermione, Ron! It feels weird not seeing you guys everyday now."

He grabbed the two of us, bringing us into a group hug. I grinned.

Ron spoke out, "Hey, Harry, mind loosening the choke hold? We need to breathe."

Harry dropped his arms, and I did the same. Ron moved his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him.

Harry shot me a questioning look, and I attempted to smile, though it may have come out a grimace.

"Guys, come inside! You've got to see Teddy." He lead the way back in, Ron dropped his arms from me to follow him in. Ginny walked next to me, and once the guys were inside, stopped.

"Talk. What's going on between you two?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Gin, not right now, please." She made a face as if to protest. "I will tell you, just not right now. Oh, and will you please sit in the back with me?"

She agreed quietly, not questioning my reasons. I gave her a smile, and we walked inside.

Harry stood near a crib, talking with Ron. Mrs. Tonks walked over, giving Gin and I a smile.

"Honestly, the boys are more taken with little Teddy then my girlfriends are!" She giggled.

We walked over to the crib, looking down at the little blue-haired boy.

"Does he always do that?" Ginny asked, picking him up to hold him.

"Only when company is around. Normally, it's blond. He likes to show off." Mrs. Tonks explained.

"Mrs. Tonks? I-"

"Andy, please, Hermione."

"Andy, can he control his morphing yet?"

"Of course! 'Dora could too, at this age. Of course, we don't go out very often." She remarked, glancing at the baby.

Ron was lost in thought. Suddenly, he said "I can't wait to have a son of my own."

He looked at me when he said it, and I paled. _Not now...Why, Ronald, why?_

Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. Harry followed Ron's gaze, raising his eyebrow at me. I blushed and left the room.

Ginny followed me outside. "The boys are getting Harry's things."

I nodded, showing I heard her.

Ginny sighed, "'Mione-"

The boys came out the door, Ron carrying Harry's trunk. Harry said his goodbyes, and we got in the car.

"Everything go okay, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, climbing into the front seat with Ron.

Ginny and I sat in the back, and it was all I could do not to look at the guys. Harry kept giving me concerned looks, and Ron, well, was being Ron.

When we got back to the Burrow, Ron and Harry went inside. Ginny kept throwing me looks, and I ignored them. Now was _not_ the time to talk about this.

Fred walked over, clutching his broom in his hand. "Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?"

He winked at me, running into the house to get Charlie and the boys. Ginny threw one last look before marching off to the orchard.

George stood by the broom shed, holding his broom in one hand, and a Quaffle in the other.

"Two chasers and one keeper each. First to seventy wins. Got it?" He tossed Ginny the Quaffle, and handed me a broom.

Walking out into the field, Ginny and I warmed up. She tossed the Quaffle to me, giving me a hard glare.

"Mione, if you are playing him-"

"Ginevra! Not now!"

The boys walked out from behind the shed, clutching their brooms. Charlie divided us into teams: Ginny, Harry and Fred made one, Ron, George and I made the other.

It was interesting, flying. I sat in the air, waiting, feeling a little calmer. Calm, at least, until I looked down.

The others played with skill, flying as if they had been born on brooms. Ginny passed the Quaffle to Harry, swerving around me and Ron. George stole, passing to Ron, who passed it to me.

I tried to speed up, flying towards the goals, when Fred knocked into me.

"Gotta be on your game, 'Mione!" He yelled, throwing the ball to Ginny.

I spun in the air, trying to keep up. Fred winked, speeding towards the other end of the field.

Ginny scored, and Ron took possession. He passed to me, and as I scored, I heard a scream.

"No!"

I spun around, finding everyone speeding towards the ground. Towards Fred.

I hit the ground, running over to the group. Shock was written on every face.

Charlie ran towards the house, calling back that he was getting help.

George stood near Fred, who was face down on the ground. I walked closer, hands over my mouth, fearing the worst.

"Is he-is-Fred!" I gasped, finding it hard to breathe.

No one moved. It was silent, as if the world had frozen in pain and shock.

I walked closer and kneeled next to George. That's when I noticed something.

Near Fred's head was something that looked like blood, but it wasn't. It was...purple!

Ginny echoed my thoughts, anger seeping in her voice. "Fred! What the bloody hell?"

Fred sat up, a smile on his face. George broke into laughter, staring at us.

"Charlie! You can come out now!" He called, looking towards the broom shed.

Charlie ran out, laughing hard enough to cry. "Your faces! Did you really think he actually fell?"

Harry and Ron began to laugh, expressions changing from fear to awe and respect. Ginny was livid, and she rushed off towards the shed.

"Someone stop her. Mum would go spare if she found out." George requested, looking towards Harry.

With a nod, Harry and Ron ran off after her. Ron threw a look at me, still sitting near Fred. He must have decided something, because he ran off after Harry.

George and Charlie gathered the brooms and headed to the shed, talking about how brilliant the prank was.

I sat there, staring at Fred in shock. "How-but...why?" I sputtered, my in articulation annoying me.

He looked at me, finally taking in my shock. "'Mione, it was a joke. We wanted to test a new product, and Charlie was game...are you okay?"

"No!" I shouted, glaring at him. "Fred, it wasn't funny. Do you have any idea-" My voice trailed off. Suddenly, I understood why I was still having nightmares.

"Wow, 'Mione...Look, I'm sorry." Fred turned my head toward him. We were close, close enough for me to see every freckle on his nose. His eyes captured my gaze, the intensity of them shocking me. He moved closer, when-

"Oi! You two! Mum says get inside! We've got letters!" George called from the shed.

Fred looked to me, and stood up, offering me a hand. "Let's go, before Mum finds out."

We walked back to the house, meeting up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She fell in step with me, muttering under her breathe.

"Relax, Gin." I murmured, looking at her. She was upset, and looked ready to kill Fred with her bare hands. I didn't blame her, but somewhere in my mind I wished she wouldn't.

Mrs. Weasley greeted us at the door, pointing to the table. "Your letters are there. Ginny, your Hogwarts letter came today, too."

I picked up my letter, staring at the Ministry emblem.

I looked at everyone else, seeing the confusion on their faces.

Opening my letter, I began to read.

_Miss Granger,_

_We, the Ministry, would like to thank you for our efforts in the war. You have shown outstanding courage, and the Wizarding World will forever be grateful for what you did._

_As the new minister of magic, it has come to my attention that you have missed your last year of Hogwarts. Under normal circumstances, you would be allowed an excused absence for it. Unfortunately, that cannot happen. With the current threats to students, especially you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley, the Ministry has decided completion of your seventh year of Hogwarts is mandatory. Your safety is not the only reason for this abrupt change, but we cannot explain further at the present time. Failure to comply will result in serious consequences. Thank you for your cooperation. Your Hogwarts letter is enclosed._

_Sincerly,_  
_Kingsley Shacklebolt_  
_Minister Of Magic_

Everyone gasped, like we had been reading in sync.

"No! This isn't fair!" The twins cried, looks of disbelief and rage on their faces.

"We can't leave the shop!" George cried, tearing the letter up as if it had done him a personal wrong. Which, in a way, it had.

"Dad, isn't there some loophole? Something?" Fred asked Mr. Weasley.

He shook his head. "No. Not unless you want a cell in Azkaban."

"Well, looks like you're all going back to Hogwarts!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

* * *

**A/N Told you I would be posting! Muahaha. I know I'm evil. Please don't hate me for cutting the Fred/Hermione drama! I promise, there will be more! **

**-Cammy c:**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

The twins were going mad.

Fred and George stood outside the door, staring at the sky, muttering to each other. They had been there for a little over three hours. No noise, no pranks, no jokes...nothing.

It was scary to watch.

I gave up trying to read. My mind was too distracted, and I had been rereading the same page for twenty minutes. I flung the book on the table, disturbing the game of Exploding Snap. The cards blew up in Ron's face, burning his eyebrows off.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell was that for?" He cursed, magically healing his eyebrows.

I laughed, joining in with Harry and Ginny. The two were holding hands, a little distant from the game. Ginny turned to her brother, giving him her best Mrs. Weasley glare. "Language, Ronald."

I sat watching them bicker. My eyes wandered to the door, often resting on Fred. _Stop thinking about it, he wasn't going to kiss you._

_Yes, he was! You know it!_

_Shut up._

_Not until you admit-_

_SHUT IT!_

I was shaken from my thoughts by a gentle nudge, coming from Harry. Sometime during my internal debate, Ron had asked me something. He sat, looking expectantly at me.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"I asked if you were excited to be going back." Ron repeated, grabbing my hand from the table. I sighed mentally, wishing he would stop. I pulled away, folding my arms against my chest. He didn't get discouraged though, instead slinging his arm over my shoulders. _Someone save me!_

Mrs. Weasley chose that moment to stroll into the kitchen, saving me from having to answer. She hummed to herself, occasionally looking out the door. "Honestly, how long are they going to stand there?"

I shrugged, disturbing Ron's arm. Ginny gave me a questioning look, her eyes growing darker with each moment. Was it rage, or concern, or both? _Honestly! I'm not asking for this! Ugh..._

"They might take roots if they don't move soon. Honestly, I've never seen them so still, it's kind of freaky." Ginny put in, moving her gaze from me.

Our conversation was interrupted as the twins ran by, going up the stairs at light speed.

"What the-" I began, cut off as the Fred apparated into the seat next to me. George was in between Harry and Ginny. Ginny looked ready to kill. _Item number one: get Ginny anger management classes..._

I chuckled, coming up from my thoughts to find the others give me funny looks.

"What's so funny, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Just something I thought about." I muttered, hoping their gazes would turn from me.

"Of course! Somewhere, in that knowledge crammed head, there has to be a sense of humor. How else would you put up with you two?" Fred exclaimed, pointing at Harry and Ron. The latter blushed, crossing his arms defensively. The twins began teasing him, causing his blush to grow a deeper and deeper shade of red.

Fred and George's entertainment was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's call to dinner. Charlie and Mr. Weasley came in from the living room. Dishes appeared on the table, and everyone dug in.

Once he filled his plate, Fred stood to make his announcement. "We've decided!"

"Might help if you tell us what, to begin with." Charlie remarked, flashing Fred a grin.

"Stuff it, you. Anyways, since Gred and I can't stay in the shop, due to the morons who run the ministry-"

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"-We decided that we're going to ask someone to run it for us. At least for a little while. Charlie, what do you say?"

His words were greeted with silence, every Weasley staring at Fred in shock.

"W-what? Me?" Charlie sputtered, giving Fred a disbelieving look.

"No, we aren't. Lee'll help you run the place, but its Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, it needs to be run by a Weasley." George put in, playing with his mashed potatoes.

I gave Fred a look, hoping it came off as me questioning his sanity, but all he did was wink. _He does like you!_

_NO! Shut up, already!_

Charlie was still staring at his plate, not saying a word. Slowly, the conversation around me picked up, and when dinner ended, all was normal. Well, almost normal.

"We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow!" Mrs. Weasley reminded us. "Be up and ready for noon."

I walked up the stairs with Harry, joking about the look on Charlie's face. Charlie just grimaced, saying good bye outside his bedroom door.

Harry and Ron began a race up the stairs, and Ginny was downstairs doing dishes, so I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when Fred asked if we could talk. But somehow, I was.

"'Mione, gotta minute?" He murmured, close behind me. I stopped at the top of the stairs, sitting down. He sat beside me, looking down the couple flights we'd walked up.

"Are you still mad at me?"

I thought for a minute, watching the expression on his face go from casual to worried.

"No, I'm not mad." I mumbled, breaking his gaze.

"'Mione, I-"

"There you are!" Ginny cried, climbing up the stairs. She gave Fred and I a long look, before pulling me up by my hand. "Night, Fred!" She called back, still trying to drag me. I glanced at him, noting with surprise the look of frustration on his face.

Ginny reached her door, pushing it open. She pulled me in, and spelled it shut, casting 'Muffliato'. Turning around, she sat on her bed, looking at me with no recognizable emotion on her face. "Talk. Now."

I sighed, crossing to sit on my bed. _This is going to be a long night..._

Fred's POV

I sighed mentally, watching Hermione walk up the stairs. _I'm never gonna be able to talk to her at this rate._

George strutted up the stairs, stopping in front of me. "Merlin's pants, whats up with you? Where did this leave-me-alone-or-die mood come from? Ah!" He said, glancing up the stairs. "Been rejected again? Tough luck, mate."

"You know Gred, if you weren't my brother, and so damn good looking, I would have hit you for that one." I got up, leading the way to our room. After the battle, and everything else, Mum had insisted we move back in. To give her 'peace of mind', she said. More like to annoy us, I say.

Our room was messy, inventions, clothes and snack wrappers littering the floor.

George kicked his way to his bed, dislodging something furry in the process. "Damn, Crookshanks! Get outta here!"

I swear, the cat gave him a dirty look before leaving. I followed, closing the door before taking a running leap at my bed. George chuckled. "Nine outta ten, you need to improve your form."

"Shut it, you."

"Now, now, brother dearest, me thinks you need to be kinder to the brother who knows about your little secret." He said.

I glared, earning a hit from his pillow. "Oh? And what secret is that?" I said, giving him my best innocent look.

"_The_ secret."

"George! Spit it out already!" I cried, glaring at him yet again.

"Well, it has to do with a certain person, whom many people know and love..." He grinned cheekily, enjoying his power.

"You wanna know a secret? I'm going to hit you if you don't spill!"

"Really? Because it seems, brother dearest, I have the advantage here. So, unless you want me telling everyone at breakfast-" He began, not finishing because I'd jumped him.

We wrestled on the floor, clearing a space of it's usual garbage rug.

He gave up first, holding up his hands in defeat. "Woah, no need to get violent, buddy! I was just saying..."

I chuckled. _Leave it to him..._

"Alright, Gred, now are you going to explain yourself or not? I've got beauty sleep to catch." I mumbled, dragging myself onto my bed. George definitely knew how to throw a punch.

"How cute! You're gonna need it."

"For what?"

"Hermione, of course."

I shot up at that.

"How'd you know?"

"That you were gonna kiss her?" He smirked. "I was watching from the shed. You know, Ron isn't going to take that lightly."

I shrugged, resuming my lazy slouch. "What of it? It was instinct, I'm not into 'Mione."

"Yes, you are. Anyone with half a brain could figure that out. The question is, what are you going to do about it?"

I shrugged. "What is there to do? I don't know if she is into me, and if she is, Ron will raise holy hell. Have you seen how possessive he has been of late?"

"Well, its a good thing he doesn't have half a brain then, isn't it? Come on, Fred, you need a game plan!"

"A _game plan?_ How tactful."

"Come off it, Forge. Haven't you noticed how distant she's been from him? Anytime he tries something, she pulls away. A breakup is on the horizon, for sure."

"So? Doesn't mean I stand a chance." I mumbled, slouching further.

"Fred! That's it! I'm not letting you give up. Come on, get over here."

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so, oh brother of mine."

Hermione's POV

I sat on my bed, watching Ginny pace as she ranted. She asked me to tell her, but instead of waiting, had blown up.

"_What the hell, Hermione? Why are you playing him? He cares about you! And-"_

I blocked out the rest, sensing the end was near. _Never can catch a break, can I? _

I was angry. Ginny was blowing everything out of proportion, and with everything else that had happened, my lack of sleep, and my mood, I snapped.

"Gin! Shut up already! I'm not playing Ron. I don't even like him!" I shouted, hoping to be heard over her raging. Luckily, I was.

"What?" She asked, confusion written on her face. "But he-you, what?"

"I don't like him! None of this would have happened if the press had stayed out it! After noticing that Harry was taken, they figured that we were together. I couldn't get a word in. Ron started believing the news that we were suddenly dating and I still can't believe what an idiot he is for believing Rita! Honestly, I want this over."

Ginny stared at me, shocked speechless.

"Don't give me that look. I've been looking for a way out of this for over a week now. If Ron gets any clingier, I may strangle him."

"But-" Ginny began, staring at the floor. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"Do you think he'd believe it? Or accept it? No. That's why I'm glad we are going back to Hogwarts, I can be away from him, and hopefully end it. After all, I like-" I stopped myself. _She won't like this. _

"You like someone else? Who? Neville?" Ginny inquired, sitting straighter on her bed.

"Much as I love Neville, no. Gin, if I tell you, you'll hate me. I'd rather not get yelled at again tonight." I muttered, staring at the floor intently.

"Sorry," she muttered, sitting beside me. "And I would never hate you. As long as it isn't Harry." She giggled.

I laughed. "Fine, but promise you'll tell no one. It's...Fred."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up early, listening to the sounds of the house. I was sure no one else was up, and that's what I wanted. Time to think.

I crawled out of bed, reflecting on last night. Ginny hadn't gotten mad, but was surprisingly excited. 'Oh my god! Hermione Jean Granger falling for a troublemaker?'

I laughed quietly, looking at her sleeping form as I dressed. She was in a ball, the covers half on floor. _She fidgets too much. _I thought, tossing them back over her.

Opening the door, I walked downstairs, creeping quietly. I walked into a silent kitchen, and was soon out the door. Wandering, I found myself near the orchard when I noticed a figure sitting against a tree.

"Fred?" I called, hoping I was right.

"'Mione? What are you doing out here so early?" Fred asked, looking up at me as I walked closer.

"I was hoping for peace and quiet to think. You?" I said, sitting down next to him.

"Same. Though mind you, I'm not objecting to your company." He winked, leaning his head against the tree.

"Well..." I trailed off, working up the courage to ask him. "I have something I need to ask."

"Go for it." Fred turned, facing me now.

"Er..well, were you...I mean, were you going to...ah, kiss me yesterday?" I mumbled, looking down at the ground. His hand reached for mine, grabbing it. His hand was calloused, but warm, and it felt nice compared to the morning chill.

He played with my hand, focusing on it. "Well...yes. I was going to kiss you." He said, returning his gaze to me once more.

I shivered, breaking his look. I pulled my legs to my chest, and shivered again.

"Cold?" Fred muttered, coming closer to me. He put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his side.

I turned my face towards his again. "I-" My words were cut off by his lips pressing against mine.

It could have lasted seconds, or days, but I didn't care. I was lost in his kiss, feeling myself melt into his arms. He broke it, looking into my eyes again. I could see the joy, but also the worry. Suddenly, I remembered.

"Ron!" I gasped, pulling back. "Oh no..."

Fred stood up. "It's okay, Hermione. I know you like him. Don't worry about it."

He started walking away, and it took a moment before I could collect my thoughts enough to follow. "Fred, wait!"

He stopped turning around to face me. I reached him easily, standing in front of him. _Holy crap, he is tall..._

"What?" He mumbled, trying not to look me in the eyes.

"Fred, I don't like Ron. He's a git, and I'm sick of his clinginess. I'll talk to him later."

Before he could answer, I pulled him down to my height, kissing him again. He responded by pulling me closer. We stood there for a few minutes, before he broke it off again.

"'Mione." He stopped, looking away again. "Come on, let's go inside. It's warm there."

He grabbed my hand, pulling me into the kitchen. Thankfully, it was still empty.

"I'll see you later." Fred whispered, letting go of my hand to sneak upstairs.

I nodded, waiting a few minutes before following him up the stairs.

"'Mione, where have you been?" Ginny asked, blocking my way up the stairs. _Crap!_

"Um...I went for a walk." I mumbled, not meeting her look.

"Okay. Lets go, Mum is coming down, too." She said. I looked up in surprise, expecting her to say something. Instead, she walked past me calmly, settling at the kitchen table with the morning Prophet.

"The new school order's on the front page," Ginny started. "Apparently, there has already been some protesting at the Ministry. I wonder if the twins had anything to do with that?"

I sat down next to her, scanning the page. "It doesn't say anything about them."

"About who?" Harry asked, walking in to sit on the other side of Ginny.

"The twins." She replied, "Apparently, there was protesting about the school order at the Ministry."

The conversation came to a screeching halt as Ron came down the stairs, pausing to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Mornin'." He said, sitting down next to me. I got up, under the excuse of the bathroom, and ran upstairs. I didn't go back down until I'd heard more people go down the stairs. _It's as safe as it's gonna get. _I thought, going back down.

"Good morning, Hermione, dear." Mrs. Weasley greeted me, putting the dish of eggs and toast on the table. I sat down between Harry and Charlie, helping myself to a piece of toast.

Breakfast was quiet, conversation just a small buzz until Charlie spoke up. "I've decided."

"Well?" George demanded, knocking over his pumpkin juice.

"_Scourgify._" Charlie said as he pointed his wand at the table. "Um, yes, I will watch the shop. The keepers in Romania are hiring on new hands anyways, it's the best time to take a sabbatical. It's just until the end of the school year, right guys?"

"Yeah." Fred said around his bite of toast. Mrs. Weasley hit him on the head, reminding him of his manners.

I sat, desperately avoiding Ron's gaze. _This is not going to be easy..._

Little did I know who wrong I would be.

* * *

A/N: So, hey! Hope you like the chapter, please, tell me your opinions in the REVIEWS! Just a small note is all that's needed, promise! OH! If you have any ideas you'd like to see in the story, feel free to suggest away! -Cammy c:

Review Darlings!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to my beta: Cakey Potter! Somehow, she keeps me focused and updating. Teehee! Anyways, she was the one who demanded the fluff, so I hope you enjoyed it. She is making me inform you that we don't use the actual beta program on FF but we share on a live document feed site. She also just happens to be one of my BFFs. Now, on with the story! -Cammy**

* * *

Hermione's POV

After breakfast was over, everyone stepped outside to the apparation point, just beyond the gated garden. Fred and George stepped out and popped, Charlie and the boys following. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left last, smiling as they disappeared. Ginny was traveling side-along with me.

"Can't wait 'til I can do this myself." She grumbled, taking my arm in her vice like grip. I grinned, pulling us into the vortex of travel. We popped back into existence just outside the Leaky Cauldron. Gin let go, leading the way inside.

It was madness.

Everyone witch, wizard, and magical creature stood and clapped as we walked by. Some raised cries, shouting their thanks over the noise. I blushed, practically running though the place. Ginny followed, looking no happier than I felt. _Will it never end?_

"That was awkward." Gin commented, leading to the back alley.

"It always is. Just imagine how bad it will be at Hogwarts..." I shuddered, tapping the brick wall. As we watched it dissolve, I saw Diagon Alley for the first time since before the war.

Shops lined the street, people walking and laughing as they shopped. It looked peaceful, but one didn't have to look hard to find it's scars. Florean Flortecue's place was still boarded, and some places were nothing more than black shadows next to the people-filled streets.

As we stepped out into the sun, I spotted Harry. He stood near Ron and Charlie, shielding himself from the crowd. I ran over, wondering where the others had gone.

"Harry, you alright?" Ginny asked, stopping beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We were waiting for you, that's all." He muttered, glancing around.

"What's wrong?" He shrugged at me. "Come on, its the crowd, isn't it? Gin and I already got the standing ovation."

"Yeah. Come on, we're going to joke shop." With that, he marched off.

Charlie gave me a look, to which I shrugged knowing the question but not the answer. Harry wouldn't tell anyone why the crowds bothered him so much, but maybe we're better off not knowing.

Ron and Harry ran off, racing through the crowds. Ron tripped, falling onto Harry, who turned around to pretend hit him. The two scuffled, eventually righting themselves enough to go inside. Charlie followed, laughing, with Gin and I bringing up the rear.

Upon entering the joke shop, we were greeted by a cacophony of sounds. Shrieks, shouts and squeals of delight covered by the normal sound of the popping, hissing, and whirring reached my ears. _Lovely._

I shuddered a little, surprised with myself. _What is wrong with me?_

Fred walked over, greeting me with a wink. "See you finally decided to join us. Mum and Dad went to Gringotts, and the guys are in the back." He said, pointing behind himself. "Did you remember your letter?"

"Yeah. I haven't even read it yet." I muttered, pulling it out of my pocket.

Fred laughed. "You haven't read something? Has the world gone insane?"

"Oh be quiet." I said, opening it. Something heavy fell to the floor. _What was that?_

I began to read the letter. _Dear Miss Granger, It is a pleasure to inform you that..._

"Hey, 'Mione."

_..You will be able to attend Hogwarts..._

"Hmm? What?"

_...And complete your seventh year. A list has been enclosed of your classes and needed materials..._

"Since when are you Head Girl?"

"I'm what?" I exclaimed, dropping my letter. Rushing over to Fred, I grabbed the offered pin. Sure enough, HG was printed on the front of it.

"You're Head Girl. You know, I never noticed you have the same initials as the badges do. Odd." He commented, turning to set up a display.

I stared down at the badge, hardly believing it. _McGonagall made me Head Girl?_

"Hey all. What's going on?" Ron asked, coming to stand next to me.

"Our little 'Mione made Head Girl." Fred responded, turning to face his little brother.

"She's the smartest witch of her age and she's all mine... only mine." Ron said, leaning down to kiss me.

"You don't own me, Ronald. Stop being such a sexist pig!" I shouted at him, stepping far enough away so that he couldn't reach his hand out and grab me.

"What the bloody hell, Hermione?" He barked, giving me an incredulous look.

"Just go away. _Go_, Ronald."

He said nothing, choosing instead to glare at me. Fred squeezed my hand softly before leaving to help customer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I spent the next week avoiding Ron at all costs.

After we had gotten back from Diagon Alley, he had been insistent and clingy. I ended up spending most of my time with Fred and George, who helped me hide willingly enough, if I helped with their inventions.

Soon, thankfully, it was the day we had to leave for Hogwarts.

I sat on the bed, my packed trunk at my feet. Ginny was rapidly throwing her stuff into hers. She had procrastinated, and in her rush to pack, hit me in the head with her Quidditch robes.

"Watch it! I want to finish this chapter." I called out, holding up my new Charms book.

"Help me pack!" Gin cried, grabbing the robes with a look of horror. "I don't want to be late."

"Ginny, relax. We've got time. Hmm...let me see...Pack!" I said, pointing my wand at her things. The items flew into the trunk, folding and fitting neatly.

"Thanks, 'Mione." She said gratefully, sinking onto her bed. "What time is it?"

"Five of eight. Your mum said to be downstairs at eight thirty sharp." I replied, going back to my book.

_The charms for protection of others, yourself, and objects vary greatly in produced effects. A Fidelius Charm will protect a place, and the people within it, with the Secret Keeper..._

Ron plays keeper, not that he is good at it...

_...having the power to give access to said place. Anyone let in on said 'secret' can..._

I wish I had the power to hang him by his ankles from the Astronomy tower...

_..can share it, by willing choice or by accident. Therefor, some safety tips and measures must be taken..._

I kissed Fred by choice, but it was an accident...Wasn't it?

_...to ensure that the charm will not be broken or compromised._

"'Mione!"

"Mmm, what?" I grumbled.

"Come on, wake up! We're gonna be late!" Ginny called from the doorway.

I sat up, checking my watch as I grabbed my book. It read ten fifteen.

"Ginevra! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I demanded, grabbing my things and heading out the door.

"Mum said to let you sleep, something about you looking peaky." She muttered, running blindly down the stairs.

The kitchen was chaos.

Everyone was scrambling, Mrs. Weasley trying to get everyone out to the car, and everyone else scrambling for their things.

I dragged my trunk outside, putting it in the back as Mr. Weasley directed. I crawled into the backseat, waiting for the others.

Shortly after, everyone was in the car, and we were on our way. Sitting between Fred and Ginny, I was mostly able to avoid Ron's glaring. Mostly.

He sat on the other side of George, in the extra seat in front of mine. He'd turn every now and then, glaring until I noticed him, when he would turn around. _Definitely a two year old..._

King's Cross was crowded when we arrived. Grabbing trolleys, Ginny and I fought our way through people, following the twins. They eventually took pity on us, becoming our shield so we wouldn't get hit by people. We reached the wall, not stopping long before pushing through.

Platform 9 3/4 was the same as always. The clock above the station manager read quarter of, giving me plenty of time to get a good compartment. Shoving my way to the train, I unloaded my trunk, and began dragging it up the steps. That is, I was, until it was pulled from my grasp.

"Hey-!"

"Well, if you don't want help, I can leave you to suffer with it." Fred said cheekily.

I grinned, following him as he led the way onto the train. He found a empty compartment, dragging my trunk inside. I followed, watching as he put it in the rack.

"You know, I'm not exactly weak." I commented.

"Gotta point, 'Mione?" He muttered, sitting down. I closed the door, sitting down across from him.

"Maybe I do. Anyways, what do you want?"

"How do you know I want anything?" He replied, giving me an innocent look.

"I'm not stupid, Fred."

"Never said you were."

Silence rang through the compartment, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He stared out the window for a few moments, before remarking, "Train will be leaving soon."

"Your genius never fails to astound me."

"Still avoiding Ron?"

"What do you think?"

"I think," Fred began, coming to sit next to me. "That you are."

"Brilliant observation." I muttered, jumping slightly as the final whistle blew. The train lurched, then slowly sped up as we left the station.

"I should probably go find Ron." I said, turning to look at him.

"Why? Need a good snog?" Fred replied, giving me another cheeky grin.

"No, you prat." I began. "I'm ending it."

"But?"

"But what, Fred?"

"I can read minds, 'Mione. That was the next thought in your brain."

I sighed. "I really don't want to argue with him. And it's inevitable that it will happen. That's all."

Fred reached over to take my hand, squeezing it gently. "You'll be fine. Worst comes to worst, turn him into a slug and hide him somewhere."

I laughed, shaking my head at him. "I'm not going to turn Ron into a slug!"

Our joking banter continued for a few moments, before it was interrupted by a knock on the door. Fred let go of my hand, calling out, "Come in."

The door opened, revealing none other the Ron.

"What the hell? You can talk to him, but not me?" He said, fury written on his face.

"Last time I checked, I can talk to anyone I want to, _Ronald._" I shot back.

"Um...Should I go?" Fred asked uncertainly, glancing at me.

"No. I'll be right back." I walked past Ron into the hall, shutting the door behind me.

"Hermione-" He started.

"No. It's over, Ron."

"What? It's not over!"

"Yes, it is, as I just said. Goodbye."

"'Mione, I love you!" Ron blurted, staring at me in shock.

"Ron, that's the press talking. You are only saying it so you can stay famous." I spat out venomously, glaring at him. My rage at his behavior came back, fueling my words. "I will repeat. It's. Over." Without waiting for a reply, I went back into my compartment, ignoring the stares of people around us.

Fred cast a locking spell on the door behind me, sitting up so I could sit down.

"If we ever break up, just send a note, yeah?"

Fred's POV

The sounds of Hermione's voice carried easily through the door.

I lounged across the seat, listening.

"It's over, Ron." She said.

_She is really doing it... _I thought.

Hermione stormed through the door a few minutes later, anger apparent in every move she made. I sat up, offering her the seat next to me, which she took.

"If we ever break up, just send a note, yeah?" I said, watching her for her reaction.

She glared for a minute, before her expression softened.

"What did you say?" she asked me.

"Er...That is, if we ever did, I woudn't-I mean I-" I stuttered, fearing her wrath. She turned toward me, giving me a quizzical look.

"I'm not going to jinx you, Fred. Spit it out."

"Well, uh...Hermione, will you go out with me?"

The compartment became silent. It was agonizing, sitting there, waiting.

"'Mione, you can say n-"

My lips were suddenly to occupied to finish.

She started the kiss, and she had to end it, because I couldn't move of shock.

"Fred?" Hermione asked, her eyes locked on mine.

"Yeah?" I questioned, regaining control of myself once again.

"I will go out with you. But, I've got to go. Head meeting, we have to brief the prefects." She said, standing up.

I walked her to the door, asking, "Whose Head Boy?"

"No clue. I've got to go." She said, standing on tiptoe to kiss me again.

I watched her walk away, feeling relief. _She said yes!_

"You know, Forge, PDA aren't meant for first years eyes." George said lazily, walking in. He sat down where Hermione had been, making himself comfortable.

"Stuff it. Where's everyone else?"

"Ron left for the prefect meeting, Gin is with Harry, they said they'd be coming down in a bit, and so far, I haven't seen anyone else."' He said, pulling out a game of Exploding Snap. We played for awhile, until the food cart came.

George bought almost everything off the cart, tossing the food at me as he paid for it.

"Hungry?" I asked, eyeing the mountain of food.

"Nope. I'm saving it for Peeves to throw at the first years."

"You're saving what for Peeves?" Ginny asked, walking into the compartment. Harry stood behind her, holding her hand.

"Gred is just showing us the fact he lacks a brain." I replied, chucking a Chocolate Frog at my twin's head.

We spent the better part of an hour discussing Hogwarts, when Hermione stormed in.

"'Mione, you alright?" Harry asked, staring at her disheveled appearance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You would never guess who made Head Boy." she said.

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione stated, sitting down next to me.

"Oh wow, why would McGonagall make him Head Boy? He practically killed Dumbledore!" Ginny exclaimed.

Silence greeted Ginny's statement. Dumbledore's death always brought this reaction on. It was still hard to picture a world without him.

Harry broke it first. "Bloody hell. McGonagall is as crazy as he was!"

Hermione sighed, leaning back into her seat. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She turned her head to me, giving me the smallest of smiles before closing her eyes.

"Hey! It's Hogwarts!" George cried, looking out the window.

_I can't believe I'm going back. _I thought as we changed into robes shortly after. I loaded my pockets with prank materials, giving George a look. He held our newest product in his hand, trying to keep it quiet. I grabbed it, stuffing it into my trunk.

We got off the train shortly after, heading for the carriages. Hermione left us at the platform. "Got to oversee the first years. Bye!" She called, running over to Hagrid.

"Since when were the carriages pulled by horses?" George cried, blinking crazily as we reached the first carriage.

"They've always been there. You can only see them if you've seen someone... die, though." Harry explained.

"Well, come on then, let's not wait for the grass to grow." I called, bravely climbing in first.

The others followed me, fighting over the seats. Harry and I ended up sitting together, with Gin and George across the way.

"Fred, you will wake up with a lobster in your bed for this." Ginny declared, staring me down. I pretended to shiver, earning a slap on the back of my head from Harry.

"Geez, Harry, since when do you take her side?"

"Since now."

A knock rang on the door. Gin opened the carriage door, revealing none other the Neville Longbottom.

"Neville!" Ginny cried, reaching over to hug him.

"Ouch! You're not supposed to strangle your friends, Ginny." Neville gasped.

"I haven't seen you since that day at St. Mungos-" She started, before stopping.

"Just say it, Gin. It's okay." I mumbled, turning to stare out the window. Sometime in Neville and Gin's exchange, the carriage had started up the path.

Hogwarts grew bigger as we neared it, the carriage finally stopping just outside the castle. I leapt out of the carriage, pulling George after me. "Come on, we've got pranks to pull."

We ran to the Entrance Hall, glancing around to see the whole staff standing outside the Great Hall. Among them was the last person anyone expected to see.

"Not again!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

I watched the others walk away, turning my attention back to Hagrid.

"'Mione, yeh be needin' ter keep an eye on Malfoy. An' the First years. McGonagall made a good choice, pickin' you as 'Ead Girl." He grinned at me, leading the first years to the boats. I waved, turning back to watch the luggage magically load onto carts.

When that was done, I climbed into the last carriage, joined by none other then the Prince of Slytherin himself.

"Granger." he stated, climbing it to sit across from me.

"What, Malfoy? No 'Mudblood'?"

"No, Granger."

We sat in silence. I was puzzled, his behavior was different, unexpected...odd.

The castle came nearer, reminding me once again of what was to come._ Head Girl duties, dealing with Ron, Fred..._

I sighed, looking down to my hands. I could still feel the heat from his hand on mine, and it worried me. _Too much, too fast?_

I pushed that to the back of mind, focusing again on the ride to the castle. Hogwarts loomed overhead, a giant shadow in the light of a full moon. The walls had been repaired since the battle, and most scars of the dangerous fight erased. The doors opened slightly, revealing a crowd of people standing there._ What the-?_

The carriage pulled to a hasty halt, allowing us out. As it pulled away, I glanced at Malfoy. He stood, gazing upon the castle. Without a word, he lead the way inside.

The crowd was huge, every student above first year standing there, staring. I made a path through, battling my way to the front.

"Excuse me!" I growled, sneaking my way through a group of girls. No one replied, everyone watching the spectacle unfold in front of them.

The teachers stood in a line, marking the path into the Great Hall. In front of them stood the twins, Harry and Ginny, all staring with mouths wide open at a woman. A woman wearing a pink cardigan.

"No! You've got to be joking! You can't be letting that thing teach us again!" George cried.

"Misters Weasley, I will repeat, Professor Umbridge will be teaching. She has offered to return and help the school in it's time of need, seeing as we lack teachers. Now, everyone, if you would, enter the Great Hall and take your seats. The first years will be arriving soon." McGonagall stated, giving the crowd her best glare.

I took up the cry, directing the younger years into the Hall. When most of the crowd was inside, I pulled Fred away, dragging him to the shadowy part of the hall.

"What's going on?" I demanded, watching him rub his arm.

"Geez, woman, there is no need to tear my arm off." He muttered.

"Why is she here?"

"No clue."

I sighed, leaning back against the wall. "She is a troll, honestly, how can they let her teach us? After fifth year? And her and the muggle-born campaign..."

I started shaking, remembering the trials I had witnessed.

"'Mione, come on, breathe. It'll be okay." Fred murmured into my ear, pulling me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest, letting his arms encircle me.

We stood there for a few moments, giving me time to collect myself. "Come on, McGonagall will murder us if we miss the Sorting."

I grabbed his hand, pulling him with me as we entered the Hall with the last few stragglers. Flitwick left the table, heading to the chambers behind the teachers' table. I sat next to Fred with Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindors.

The talk stopped as the doors opened again, admitting the soon to be first years. They walked single file, each with an expression of fear in their faces.

"Poor midgets." George whispered from across the table. I shot a glare at him before returning to the ceremony.

The Sorting Hat sat on the stool, silent as a grave. The hall quieted, everyone staring at it. Finally, it spoke.

_In times of old, when I was new_  
_Lived four founders in this school._  
_Each magical being within them knew,_  
_With what they thought the best to rule._

_Said Gryffindor: let those who share_  
_My bravery be admitted._  
_Bold Ravenclaw to this replied:_  
_we'll take only those of knowledge well submitted._  
_Said Hufflepuff: I'll take them all, for all deserve to learn._  
_Said Slytherin: We'll have only those whose generations are pure._

_The founders fought, but did not fail_  
_And soon they built upon them,_  
_Sharing with those they selected _  
_the knowledge held within them._

_All people die, and before they did, _  
_they stuffed some brains in me._  
_I'll look into your heart and soul,_  
_and determine where you shall be._

_But know well this, though separated be, _  
_not all the houses are enemies._  
_Without the four, the school would fall,_  
_And lost would be this glorious hall._  
_Befriend your neighbor, the houses are_  
_united in the glory._  
_So, here's the end to this noble story._

_My rhyme is done, and the night is young_  
_step forward, your sorting has just begun._

The hall burst in applause. The first years were called up, each one putting on the hat before leaving for a table.

"Odd. I thought the hat was destroyed..." Ginny began, watching as 'Zister, Sarah' became a Ravenclaw.

"No. Haven't you ever read Hogwarts, A History?" I explained.

"Never."

I sighed. "The hat was charmed to never be destroyed."

Our conversation was cut off by the arrival of food. I pushed my plate away, feeling slightly queasy.

"'Mione, you've got to eat." Harry said, pushing my plate back towards me. I grimaced at him before adding food to it.

"Anyone seen where Ron went?" Harry asked, glancing around the table.

"Er..." I began awkwardly, not sure how to continue. Ginny took over.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione broke up."

"Really? I thought you guys broke up at Diagon Alley." Harry said, giving me a confused look.

"No. But anyways, it's over. He's just avoiding me, I guess." I replied, returning my gaze to my food.

"Prat." Ginny scoffed.

I silence, emotions running through me. Harry understood, but I wasn't sure...I missed the old Ron. I hated the new one, and I like Fred... Or did I?

_Damn teenage hormones!_

The food disappeared from the plates. I turned to face the teaches' table, waiting for the coming speech.

McGonagall spoke. "Welcome, to our younger students, and welcome back to our older ones. This year we have a few more 7th years then normal, and dormitory situations have been sorted out. This year, classes will be slightly different. I am Headmistress, but I will remain teaching Transfiguration, and the Head of Gryffindor House."

She paused, looking at us.

"Now, I will be blunt. We have welcomed back Professor Umbridge, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Snape has graciously offered to resume his post as Potion master."

A polite smattering of applause broke through, ending as quickly as it started.

"New rules have been instated. No magic in the corridors, and no going into the Forbidden Forest. Also, all detentions will be passed through heads of house for inspection and approval. Filch has also kindly asked that any Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products be banned, yes that rule applies to the founders of said shop."

"Bloody hell, woman, how're we supposed to have fun around her?" George muttered, sharing a rebellious glance with his brother.

"Now. Please, off to bed! See Prefects for passwords. Good night."

Everyone stood, walking towards the doors. Over the din of voices I heard prefects calling to the first years.

As we began our climb up the stairs we were stopped by none other then the caretaker himself.

"Oi! Watch where you are walking! I just cleaned through here-" Filch ranted, stopping.

I glanced about curiously, wondering what it would take to make him pause mid-scolding when I remembered whose hand I held.

"Argh! Headmistress!" Filch shouted, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Do you think we can outrun him?" Ginny said, coming to stand beside me.

"Not a chance... unless we start now!" George cried, booking it up the stairs. Ginny followed.

I tightened my grip on Fred's hand, willing him not make a run for it.

"'Mione, are you trying to take off my hand?" He whispered in my ear. His breathe tickled my neck, sending shivers down my spine. _I swear-_

My train of thought was interrupted by McGonagall coming up the stairs, Filch and Flitwick close behind her.

"Now, Mr. Filch, what is the problem?" McGonagall said, eyeing the crowd.

"It's them, Professor. The Weasley twins are back! It's against the rules!" He puffed.

"Argus, please-" Flitwick began.

"No! I will NOT have them back here what with all they've done! They should be banned from this hall! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS!" Filch screamed, his voice hitting octaves girls couldn't hit.

Fred started laughing, letting go of my hand so he could hold his stomach. The crowd around us began giggling madly, following Fred's example. I stared at him. _What is he trying to do?_

"Priceless! Haha!" Fred croaked, consumed by laughter again.

McGonagall gave a faint smile, before turning to Filch. "The Ministry has ordered their return. It's only for one year, Argus."

Filch turned five shades of red before tramping off, muttering things under his breath.

McGonagall gave us a look, telling us to leave for our dormitories. I pulled Fred off the ground, smiling as he mimed Filch's reaction.

"Come on!"

Fred's POV

_Ouch!_ I thought as Hermione pulled me off the ground. She smiled at my impression, loosening her grip. I let go, wrapping my arm around her waist.

She chuckled. "Why do I get the feeling like this is going to be a weird year?"

"Hmmm... because Filch is crazy? No, wait, because Umbridge is back!" I mused sarcastically, earning myself a glare.

"Or maybe it's because I'm not with Ron-" Hermione was cut off, since we had reached the Fat Lady.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" She tittered, staring at Hermione and I.

"Please keep it quiet!" Hermione whispered desperately, giving her a pleading look.

"Fine. Password?"

"Blast ended Skrewt."

The portrait opened, giving us access to he common room. Hermione went in first, me following her lead. Upon entering the room, the clapping started.

"Enough!" Hermione cried. "Go to bed, read Latin, do something other then clap!"

She sat in an armchair by the fire, growing quiet. I walked over to George.

"Well, she is a keeper!" George joked.

"Shove off. Why'd you run? You missed a show!" I chuckled.

"How red did his face go?"

"Level eight."

The common room emptied as we talked. I kept an eye on Hermione, wondering what was wrong.

"Well, not that we are alone-" George started.

I gave him a blank look.

"Oi, just go talk to her, I'm off to bed. Night." He sighed, heading towards the dormitories.

I stood up, walking over to sit in on the couch.

"'Mione, come sit with me?"

She started, staring around madly for a minute. With a mute nod, she came over to sit next to me. Putting my arm around her shoulders, I pulled her into my side. She sighed, hugging me.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer for a few minutes. "Just thinking."

"Hermione, you snapped at the people clapping! And what was with the Fat Lady?"

She sighed again. "It's nothing, really, just... I don't know how to say it. I'm worried. Ron is furious, and Harry doesn't know about us, and I'm Head Girl and Umbridge is back! It's everything! Too much, too fast."

"What are you saying?" I asked. _Please, not this..._

"I'm not breaking up with you! Oh god, no. I'm just overwhelmed. That's all."

I buried my face in her hair, relief flooding through me. _I've waited too long._

"I'm sorry, Fred." Hermione murmured, turning to face me. Her lips caught mine, tangling them in new complicated patterns. I pulled her closer, my arms wrapped around her. It was instinctual, and it felt right. It was like she was built to fit into my arms.

She broke the kiss, resting her head on my chest. "Don't worry, 'Mione. It'll work out."

We sat like that for a while. Eventually, she stirred. "I've got to sleep. G'night." She mumbled, giving me another kiss.

"Wait a second. Don't go near the Defense corridor tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

I smiled at her. "You'll find out."

_**Disclaimer: I will probably forget to ever add another one of these, so let's clear up the basics. I do not own Harry Potter, however many times I wish for it at 11:11. **_

_**Love it? Hate it? Ideas/Concerns/Questions? REVIEW! Reviews=Love and Cookies.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_The healer walked into the waiting room, clip board in hand. Ginny's breath caught, resulting in her grabbing my hand. I gave it a squeeze, knowing what bothered her. What bothered us all._

_"We've results from the spells we cast earlier."_

_Ginny started crying, resting her head on my shoulder. I felt the prickle of tears burn at my eyes, and for once, I didn't hide them._

_"He won't wake from the coma. I'm sorry."_

I woke from my nightmare in tears. _Why won't they stop?_

Grabbing my watch from my nightstand, I checked the time. _3:03 am._

_What a way to start school. _I thought morosely, flopping back onto my bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I grabbed a book from under my bed.

My hand shook a bit as I lit my wand. Nightmares always left me shaky, and the ones about Fred nearly gave me a heart attack each time. Nearly.

I flipped open the charms book, picking up on the chapter I'd left off on at the Burrow. Reading the text, my mind raced. I felt happy about being with Fred, but something -and I'd no idea what- made me cautious and worried. Like something was going to happen. _Stop freaking yourself out, Granger._

I read the book until it was dawn, deciding to dress and go down to the common room. Book in hand, I crept down the stairs.

The common room was empty, and a small fire burned in the grate. I sank onto my favorite armchair, reveling in the warmth. Outside, the sun was slowly rising, tracking its progress with the creeping shadows on the floor. Each moment seemed to bring a new life to Gryffindor Tower, and soon I could hear footsteps as people came downstairs.

I turned my head, watching the staircases. A few first years came down, glancing around nervously as they talked about classes. I opened my mouth to give them advice, when a flash of red came down the stairs, launching itself at me.

"Hermione!" George yelled, coming to a halt in front of the fire. Another dash of red landed next to him, scaring away the last of the first years.

"Hey, 'Mione. Ready for sweet revenge?" Fred grinned, slapping George on the back. "The twin and I have some brilliant pranks planned."

"I'm not sure you should be telling me, you know. I am Head Girl, I'd have to report it." I stated, pointing to the badge on my robes.

Fred and George glared at me, looking oddly intimidating from their height. I grinned devilishly.

"Talk her down, Freddie boy. I have things to get." George said, running back up the stairs to their room.

Fred sat down on the arm of my chair, his face dangerously close to mine. "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

I smiled again. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Fred growled evilly, his face getting closer to mine. "You're gonna regret that."

We were interrupted by the arrival of Ginny and Harry, hands intertwined. "Oi! Let's go."

I jumped out of the chair, startling Fred. He fell on the floor, muttering a string of curses.

"What was that for?"

I shrugged, and offered out my hand. He grabbed it and leapt up, lacing his fingers with mine. "Breakfast love?"

Ginny, apparently, thought we were taking too long. "LET'S GO!"

Fred's POV

_Damnit Ginevra!_ I thought to myself was we exited the common room. Ginny grabbed Hermione by the wrist, dragging her away from Harry and I.

"That was odd." I commented.

"Gin's been in a strange mood all morning. I woke up to her bouncing on my bed." Harry said.

I chuckled, earning myself a glare from Harry. "Say, Harry, wanna help with prank?"

"What are you planning, Fred?"

I smirked. "Mass chaos, all conveniently centered around our dear DADA teacher."

"I'm in."

We cut through a secret passageway, following the leading voices of Ginny and Hermione.

"...Harry needs to..."

"...if he gets mad..."

"...spells always work, 'Mione, we can block..."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, running ahead. I followed, praying the girls would shut up.

"OUCH!" Ginny shrieked, having been tackled by Harry.

"Sorry! I though you were farther away." Harry mumbled, picking himself up off the floor.

"Prat." Ginny scoffed. Hermione stood off to the side, looking torn between scolding us and laughing. I took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before we set off walking.

"You know, he can see us." Hermione said.

"Not if he lost his glasses..." I smiled devilishly.

"OI! Give me back my glasses!" Harry shouted, running up behind us.

I turned, facing Harry. "Oh? These? Nah, I'm framing 'em for my wall, thanks."

Hermione sighed, snatching the glasses from my hand. "Here, Harry."

Harry took the glasses, forcing them up his nose once more. I turned to Hermione, giving her a glare.

"Hermione! I thought you were on my side."

"Just because I'm dating you doesn't mean I'm on your side, Fred!" Hermione said.

"So you finally asked her out?" Harry inquired, looking at our hands.

"Yeah, mate." I said, pulling Hermione to my side.

"You're not mad?" Hermione asked, fighting a smile.

"Why would I be?" Harry said nonchalantly, going down the passage.

The Great Hall was packed, every student making some kind of noise. Hermione guided me towards the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Dean and Seamus.

"Hey guys." Dean said.

"Hello all." Came the dreamy voice. Wearing orange and purple spectrespecs was Luna, sitting next to Dean.

"Luna!" Hermione cried, walking over to receive a hug. "How are you?"

"Oh, here and there. You and Fred make a good couple." Luna said, giving me a small look.

"Yeah." Hermione blushed, sitting down across from them. I sat on her other side, whilst Luna greeted Harry and Ginny.

I loaded my plate, idly listening to their conversation. Luna was amazing and all, but I had prank to plan.

"Luna, have you seen Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. He's sitting with Susan Bones, see?" She said, pointing to the Hufflepuff table.

"Good for him." I said.

The others chatted away while I was lost in my thoughts. _It's too mean, but then again, it is Filch..._

"Luna Lovegood! When did you plan to tell us you were dating Dean?" Ginny demanded.

"Right now." Luna replied.

"Hey, it's McGonagall with the timetables." Hermione said, craning her neck to see the Headmistress passing out the papers.

"Calm down, 'Mione." I murmured into her ear.

"I'd better go. Bye, Dean." Luna said, giving Dean a quick kiss before leaving for the Ravenclaw table.

I glanced toward Hermione, taken aback when her expression read not excitement, but fear.

_Oh no._

Hermione's POV

_No, please not her today, not her, not her, please! _I thought as I watched McGonagall hand out the schedules. I hated being afraid. _Get a grip on yourself, Hermione._

"'Mione? You okay?" Fred muttered into my ear.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Miss Granger, I have your timetable here. All classes have taken you back, whether you continue in them is to be decided at the end of the week. Career appointments will be at the end of November." The Headmistress barked, handing me a piece of parchment. "Mr. Weasley... well, you can figure it out. I daresay you won't need the career counseling."

"No!" I gasped, scanning my schedule frantically. _Of course!_

"What, Hermione?" Fred asked, turning to face me.

"I hate Umbridge." I whispered.

"Don't we all?" Fred chuckled.

"Fred..."

"Oh."

Fred wrapped his arms around my shoulders, my head coming to rest on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, 'Mione. Nothing is going to happen."

"When you two are finished." George smirked, standing behind us. I moved from Fred's embrace, grabbing my things and standing.

We exited the Hall in a crowd of people, from chattering first years to gossip mongering fifth years.

Malfoy stood near the door, waving me over when he saw me. When I finally reached him, he had a note for me.

"From McGonagall. We have a meeting tonight, and then after we have a Prefect meeting." He drawled lazily.

"Thank you, Malfoy." I mumbled, giving him a small nod before returning to my friends.

"What did the ferret want?" Harry demanded.

"To give me a note. We have a Head meeting tonight."

"Hmph. He deserves life as a ferret." He muttered, turning to walk up the stairs. Ginny and George followed, all heading towards our first class: DADA.

Fred chuckled. "The prat deserves a prank..."

"No. Malfoy is being decent this year. Leave him alone, Fred."

"Hermione, he is a slimy little git. Why would I be nice?"

I stared at him for a minute. "You are such a prat, you know that?"

"Come on, you know you like it." Fred said cheekily, leaning to kiss me.

"Whatever you say." I said, moving before he could kiss me.

He growled good naturedly, closing the distance between us. My breath caught in my chest, leaving me frozen long enough for him to kiss me.

Once again, I was melting. His lips moved on mine, gentle yet demanding. I locked my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

He broke the kiss, panting. "You know you are really short, right?"

I snorted. "No. You're just freakishly tall."

Taking his hand in mine, we left for the secret passage leading towards the DADA tower.

Ginny stood by the entrance, tapping her foot impatiently. "You do know you had an audience, I hope."

I gasped, my spare hand flying to my mouth. "Really?"

She chuckled. "Yeah. Poor first years."

Gin continued her teasing through the passageway, finally stopping when we reached the crowd on the more public stairs..

"What's holding it up?" Fred asked.

Neville, standing near the back, turned to answer. "Peeves. He's making someone set his pants on fire to get down from the ceiling."

"Perfect." Fred smiled, reminding me of the Cheshire Cat. "PEEVES!"

"Who dares disturb my fun?" Peeves cried, racing down from the ceiling.

Shrieks sounded, students pushing to get out of his way. He swooped on them, letting loose a barrage of ink pellets.

"Oi! Peeves! Let the first year down." Fred said.

"Master Fred! You have returned! What has brought about such a joyous day?" Peeves said sarcastically, coming to a full stop in front of him.

"The morons who run the Ministry. Let him down, Peeves. I have a proposition for you."

Peeves cackled gleefully, raising to the ceiling. He blew a raspberry, and magicked the boy onto the floor once again.

"Done!" He cried, zooming back over. "Tell!"

"I have some plans for a couple old er... 'friends'," He air quoted. "Of ours. I'll need help. You in?"

Peeves broke into evil laughter, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Of course!"

Fred smiled. "Alright then, same time, same place?"

"I'll be there." Peeves exclaimed, leaving us. He threw a few more ink pellets before disappearing into a wall.

"What just happened?" Ginny demanded, staring at Fred.

I smiled. "Fred made a deal with the devil."

Fred laughed. "No, I didn't, I got reinforcements. Come on, we'll be late."

We climbed the stairs, weaving through the clumps of remaining people. They moved willingly, gossiping about what Peeves and Fred said.

The landing was clear, strangely empty after the crowded stairs. Fred refused to explain what had happened, no matter what Gin and I tried.

"Come on, Fred! I'm your sister!" Ginny cried.

"Point? You'll find out later anyways."

"Please, Fred? For your girlfriend?" I pleaded, giving him an innocent expression.

"Not a chance, 'Mione."

"Please, Freddie?"

"No, Ginny-"

His words were cut off by a cry of rage, followed by the sound of running. I started to turn, only to be shoved to the floor. Head spinning, I looked up.

"Ron?" I cried.

Ron stood over Fred, teeth bared in a snarl. "You are dating Hermione?"

Fred sat up, glancing at me as if to see if I was okay. "What's it to you?"

Ron turned five shades of red before picking up Fred off the floor and slamming him into the wall. Fred gasped, stunned.

"Leave him alone, Ron!" I cried.

He said nothing, but proceeded to punch Fred in the face. Fred snarled, shoving Ron away from him. The two kept at it, tossing each other around with punches, getting closer and closer to the stairs.

"Ron! STOP!" Ginny and I cried, both snapping from our shocked audience.

They ignored us, both continuing to hit each other.

"Stop being a prat, Ron. She left you!" Fred roared, hitting Ron again.

"I don't care! Bastard!" Ron raged, pinning Fred to a wall again.

I fumbled for my wand, noticing it near a statue. I scrambled over to it, praying they wouldn't move, or they would fall.

Ginny ran over, trying to cast a Freezing Charm on them. She missed, hitting the suit of armor behind them. With cries of shock, they tumbled down the stairs.

It took all of five minutes for my world to crash around me. "Fred!"

**Cookies to all my wonderful reviewers. Honestly, they make my day. Just ask my beta. :)**

**Enjoy! Review! Share! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's POV

I ran down the stair case, Ginny on my heels. The hordes of students parted, revealing Fred and Ron, laying motionless at the bottom of the staircase.

"Someone get Madam Pomfrey!" Somebody cried.

Ginny raced past me, stumbling in her haste to reach her brothers. "You check Fred, I'll take the prat."

I grimaced, but complied. There was no way I could be near Ron without wanting to hit him. I knelt next to Fred, checking to make sure he was breathing. His leg was broken, and he was bloodied up from fighting Ron, but otherwise he was okay.

"Fred? Fred, wake up. Come on, wake up." I murmured into his ear. His breathing came out even, but he still didn't wake. "Please, come on. Wake up, Fred."

The students watched my attempts, and started chatting away excitedly.

"Look! He's dead!"

"Someone died at Hogwarts! Wow!"

"Shut up! Get to class, go! Now!" Ginny roared from next to Ron. "The next person to talk gets a detention!"

The students muttered curses under their breath as they walked away, leaving the stairs as silent as the landing was.

"Hermione... is he okay?" Ginny voice caught.

I shook my head, my voice failing me.

We sat in silence, nervously watching Fred. Ron lay where he landed, unconscious. He sported multiple bruises, and two black eyes, topped off with a broken arm. _He deserves worse,_ _stupid foul little git._

"Hurry up you, I have things to clean." Came a gruff, unkind voice from down the hall. A small second year came running by, stopping and pointing to us.

"That's them. I'll get Madam Pomfrey."

"Aha! Caught at the scene of the crime!" Filch cried gleefully.

"What crime?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. "We need help. He's injured."

Filch shuffled closer, just enough to see who I was kneeling next too.

"Yes! He'll be expelled for this!"

"For what?" Ginny demanded, standing up. "This git," She kicked Ron. "Started the fight, Fred defended himself, and they fell down the stairs. Now are you going to help or not?"

Her words were met by a small groan. I looked down to see Fred open his eyes, squinting. "Ugh, wipe out."

I smiled. "Don't move. You've broken some bones."

"Where's-?"

"Over there. Madam Pomfrey's on her way, just don't move!" I said, pushing his shoulder back to the floor. He groaned again.

"You okay?" I whispered, unaware of our audience.

"Perfect. I just love pain in the morning." He remarked sarcastically, wincing when he tried to move his leg a little.

"What about 'don't move' do you not understand?"

"The 'Don't move' part."

"Prat."

"Shh, I'm an injured madman, a little respect please."

I snorted. He grinned, reaching his hand out for mine. Behind us, Ginny coughed, reminding me of Filch.

"Ah! The culprit is awake!" Filch said. "You'll be in trouble for this! Fighting is against school rules!"

"But he didn't start it!" Ginny and I cried out. Fred snarled, throwing a glare at he caretaker.

"Then why is this one still knocked out?"

"That git started it! If you haven't noticed, I'm the one seriously injured!" Fred shouted. He had started to sit up, but fell back to the floor, gasping in pain.

"No matter!" Filch started, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Filch! Stop yelling at my patients." She snapped, rushing over to Ron.

"Hmm... Miss Weasley, can you cast a Hover Charm? Put him on bed A7, please." Pomfrey asked, coming over to Fred. Ginny grimaced before lifting Ron, taking care to let him bump into everything possible.

Filch huffed before stalking off, muttering curses under his breathe. Madam Pomfrey snorted, kneeling beside me.

"Mr. Weasley, how are you? What is your pain level, and where?"

Fred gulped. "Head, leg, everywhere that that git hit me."

"Pain?"

"I'm fine."

I sighed. "Fred, stop being tough. He's been wincing in pain every five seconds."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I'll have to put him under. He'll be in extreme pain and the sleeping draught should dull some of it. Open up, Mr. Weasley."

Fred parted his lips reluctantly, grimacing at the taste of the orange potion. A few seconds later and he was out.

"Come along, Miss Granger." With a quick spell, she levitated Fred and led the way up the stairs.

Fred's POV 

_My head hurts. _I thought. Every part of me hurt, and my head was swimming. _I'll kill that git!_

Someone nearby made a small noise that sounded like a sigh. I opened my eyes, regretting it once the light hit. My head pounded worse then before.

"You're awake!" Hermione cried. I gave her a small smile, which she returned before flying into a rage.

"Merlin, Fred, you could have been seriously hurt! Why'd you egg him on?" She growled, glaring down at me.

"_Could_ have been seriously hurt? 'Mione, I _am _seriously hurt!" I gasped out as my leg twinged.

"Why'd you do it?"

The pain robbed me of my breathe, leaving me gasping. "He... was being... a prat."

"Fred..." Hermione mumbled, her voice softened.

Madam Pomfrey hustled over, carrying potions on a tray. "Good! You're awake. Hermione, give him this potion, will you? I have to check on the other Mr. Weasley."

Hermione took a small blue vial from the tray, emptying it into a cup on the nightstand.

"I don't need it."

She glared again. "Fred Gideon Weasley, you are taking this potion whether you like it or not."

She brought the cup to my lips. I swallowed it all, pretending to choke when I finished.

"Ugh, that tasted like Ron's socks."

Hermione scowled at the name. "That prat! He tried blaming this all on you. Fortunately, Ginny silenced him before he spoke about Filch knowing." She paused, glaring over at he curtain dividing Ron's bed from mine.

"We missed DADA. Umbridge was furious. I've got the work though." She said, going back to glaring into space.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," She started quickly, stopping when I gave her a look. "Ron. While you were out, he tried 'convincing' me to go back to him. I told him to bugger off."

I smiled. "Who knew Hermione Granger could swear?"

She punched my shoulder lightly, attempting to hide a grin. I took her hand in mine, pulling her a little closer.

"Fred, someone will see!" She hissed.

"Let them! 'Sides, Ron deserves a little payback."

She grinned, leaning to kiss me quickly. "There. Feel better?"

I faked a moan of pain. "Oh, nurse, it hurts!"

Unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey came running over at my statement, beginning to fuss over my leg.

"I'll heal your leg, but please, keep it down." She muttered a few words and I winced, feeling the bones fall back into place. "Now, I want to keep you under observation-"

"Aww, Pomfrey, so nice to know you care. You don't want me to miss the first day of my classes, though, do you?"

The nurse clucked her tongue, sitting me up to examine my back. "These are some nasty cuts and bruises. One moment."

She proceeded to poke and prod me with her wand, muttering spells under her breath. When she finished, she asked me to sit back.

I sank back onto the cot, feeling relief as my back no longer twinged in discomfort. "Better."

"You may go, but I want you in here tomorrow morning for a quick examination. No buts. Be gone with you!"

I smirked, swinging my legs off the bed. Hermione gave me a worried look, standing up from her chair.

"I'm not gonna break, you know." I said, standing up. Even with her standing at her tallest, I towered over her. She smiled.

"You never know with you." Smiling, I bent down to kiss her. Behind us I heard a small growl, so I turned. "Something wrong, brother?"

Ron paled, then turned his favorite shade of red, but said nothing.

"Hey, Ron!" Hermione gushed, going to stand at the end of his cot. He perked up visibly.

"You dropped something."

"What?" He asked in confusion, looking around him.

"Your dignity."

Ron blushed. Hermione came back over, entwining her hand with mine. "Let's go."

As we walked out of the Hospital Wing, I found all I could do was smile.

Hermione's POV

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. The rest of the school soon found out about the fight, and everywhere I walked I could hear the gossip.

I walked with my bag, mentally running through the enormous amounts of homework assigned to the seventh years. Walking into the library, I greeted Madam Pince.

"Hello, Madam Pince."

"Greetings, Hermione. Nice to see you again. Stay as long as you like."

I smiled in response, walking towards my favorite table in the back. No one ever came around it, and it was near most of the books I normally needed.

Setting down my bag, I pulled up a chair and started working. McGonagall demanded one 2 foot essay, and every other teacher had assigned one similar, along with studying for review tests. The only person who hadn't assigned anything was Umbridge. _Curious._

A little while later, I was interrupted. "How'd I know I'd find you here?" Came the husky voice behind me.

"How's your head?" I asked, moving over so he could sit down.

"Devilishly good looking, as always." Fred retorted, giving me a small kiss. "What are you up too?"

I rolled my eyes. "What does it look like? Homework."

"That stuff isn't due 'til next week."

"So?"

He chuckled, leaning back in the chair. "Just wanted to remind you not to be near Umbridge's office around six tonight. Do you still have the Head meeting?"

"Eight o'clock sharp."

"Excellent. I can still meet with Peeves then."

I glared, knowing fully well he was planning additional pranks. He smiled again, losing his balance in the chair. He grabbed the table quickly, righting himself before he hit the ground.

"Nice reflexes." I remarked.

"Comes from Quidditch. Speaking of, guess who made Captain?"

I shrugged, turning back to my homework. "A Gryffindor, I would assume."

"Haha, very witty. It's Gin."

"Really? I thought Harry would've..."

"Harry was the one who told McGonagall to give it to Gin."

I stared, mouth open in shock.

"Yeah. I wouldn't go near 'em, they're getting pretty coupley."

I cringed at the thought. Fred laughed. "It's almost five, wanna head down to dinner?"

"Just let me get one more book."

He sighed dramatically, watching me as I ran over to the Transfiguration section. The book I wanted was on a middle shelf, just a bit taller then I was. Of course, I couldn't reach it.

"Here you are, Granger." A pale white hand reached up, plucking the book from it's dusty home.

I turned to find Malfoy holding out the book, having grabbed it for me. "Um...Thanks."

"No problem." He gave me a small smile before exiting the library, leaving me speechless.

"What was that about?" Fred asked while I packed up my stuff.

"I have no idea."

He took my bag from me, slinging it over his shoulder as we walked out of the library. The halls were crowded with people heading towards dinner, and naturally, they stared.

"Oi! Midgets! Move!" Fred roared, giving them his best crazy expression.

"Fred, you are supposed to be an example to them, not a scarring experience!" I scolded.

He gave me a wink, before letting go of my hand and running ahead, laughing.

"Hey!" I cried, speeding up to catch him.

He stopped in front of the Great Hall, leaning against the wall, my bag in hand. I reached him and grabbed it, smacking his arm lightly in the process. He grinned lightly, pulling me closer to him. I tripped, falling into him. "Very graceful, 'Mione." He smirked.

"Prat." I said, yanking my arm from his grip with a grin.

"Hermione! Guess what!" Came a cry from behind me, followed by a flash of bright ginger hair.

I didn't have time to a reply. "I'm Quidditch Captain! And Harry asked me to Hogsmeade next weekend!"

"They changed the dates for Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"Hermione!"

"I'm kidding, Gin. That's really sweet of him. Where is he, by the way?"

Ginny blushed deeply, before giving answering. "He's... busy."

"Congratulations, Ginny. May the Nargles never bother you." Luna said dreamily, coming over to stand next to her.

Ginny choked on her laugh, giving Luna a hug for her sentiments. I grinned, turning to Fred so Luna wouldn't see.

"Want to head in?" He questioned me, taking my bag for me once again.

"Sure."

The Great Hall was crowded and noisy, everyone buzzing from the first day of classes. Luna skipped to Dean kissing him before sitting down next to him. Fred and I followed, sitting across from them.

"How was Umbitch?" Fred asked, loading his plate with potatoes and chicken.

Dean shuddered, dropping his fork on his plate. "Mate, she's all... weird now."

"What do you mean?"

"She hasn't threatened anyone! We walked into class and she told us what we were doing, but besides that she said nothing!"

"She did have that twisted smile on for most of class." Ginny said. "The teachers still hate her, but she doesn't seem to care, she just watches them."

"One of the younger Ravenclaws got called to her office; Apparently, she doesn't have the cat plates anymore." Luna put in.

"Wow." Fred said, shocked.

"Yeah. Next class we have with her is Thursday. You just wait." Dean finished.

The conversation quieted, everyone stunned with the new information. Harry arrived shortly after, flicking everyone with water as he shook his head.

"Hey guys." He said brightly, sitting down next to Ginny. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush again.

"Anyone seen George?" Fred asked, suddenly pulled from his thoughts.

"Last I saw, he was setting up a prank." Harry replied. Fred's grin grew larger, and I suddenly felt extremely worried.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I muttered.

"No clue." Fred remarked sarcastically, standing up. "Well, I'm off. Got a prank to pull off." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before running out of the Great Hall.

"Who else thinks we should run for the common room?" Ginny asked.

Everyone stood. I grabbed my bag, rushing to the doors, only to be stopped once again.

"R-Ron!" I stuttered.

"Hey." He muttered, looking past me. I took a step back, coming to stand next to Ginny.

"Hermione, I-" Ron started.

"Shut up, Ronald." Ginny spat from next to me.

"What's your problem, Ginny? Can't I have a conversation?" Ron retorted, a scornful look on his face.

"No." Ginny replied, calmly but coldly. "Get out of our way."

Ron reddened in the face, but moved out of the way. Ginny lead the way out, refusing to look at her brother. Dean and Luna gave me a look, but I just shrugged. _I'll explain later._

We made our way up the stairs, talking about classes.

"So, guess who came back?" Ginny asked.

"The Patil twins. I'm glad, I missed Padma." Luna said happily.

"Everyone is coming back." I replied.

"That's a good thing. The school wouldn't feel like school without people. That, and the ministry decree." Ginny said jokingly. Something seemed off with her. _I wonder if..._

The sound of screaming reached us. A girl's high pitched shriek matched with what sounded like running came down the hall, getting louder with every passing second.

"Um, what time is it?" I asked.

Dean glanced at his watch. "Six o'clock."

A look of horror bloomed on Ginny's face, quickly matched by everyone else. Before another word was spoken, we were running.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize! Life has been pretty hectic lately, with school and family. Hopefully, the crazy will die down now, so I'll be back to updating once or twice a week. Also, Happy (Late) Halloween! On a final note,did you know that toilets flush in the key of E flat?**

The hall was flooded.

A large puddle dominated the floor. Around it was the crowd of students, who inched back as a whole any time the water got to close.

Another shriek rang through the hall. I pushed my way through the crowd, only to find myself face to face with a floating toilet.

"Aha! You are not the one I seek!" It cried, floating away.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ginny shouted, coming to stand next to me.

I was shocked silent. It's not every day a floating toilet talks to you. Even at Hogwarts.

"Hello, Hermione, back to earth please!"

"A floating toilet just spoke to me..." I mumbled.

"Yeah. It's only supposed to spray the intended target." George said, waltzing through the dissipating crowd. "It's also supposed to give fortune cookie advice."

"What are fortune cookies?" Ginny asked, confused. I started laughing, having forgotten how much she didn't know.

"Really. What are they? Do they tell the future?" Ginny demanded.

The laughter resumed, mainly from Dean and Harry.

"Priceless moments like these really make me want to gag, but anyways, I suggest going down the hall. There is an interesting sight to see down there..." George chuckled, skipping through the hall.

I took his advice, following him.

Once again surrounded by the crowd was the toilet, except this time it possessed a target.

"Professor!" I cried.

Standing behind a suit of armor, having been recently cornered, was Umbridge. The toilet floated closer to her, sloshing water with every move.

"Come out, evil demon! Revenge will be most sweet for those you have tormented! But, most smelly for you! Oh come out, toad!" It cried, turning in a circle.

"Help me! Someone stop this-this thing!" She cried, knocking over the armor. The toilet shot water at her, hitting her square in the face. The toilet did a small turn in victory, earning a chuckle from me.

"Merlin, who would've thought you have a sense of humor!" Came a voice from behind me. I spun around, accidentally bumping into other students only to see Fred grinning down at me. Taking my hand, he led us to the back of the crowd.

"Please don't tell me this is your doing."

"Please don't tell me you are really asking that question." He retorted. "Of course it's me. Brilliant, ain't it?"

I shook my head. "You guy are going to be in so much trouble! Are you trying to beat the record for most detentions?"

"Yes!" He cried joyfully. I frowned. "Come on, it's our last year, and Umbridge deserves this."

I sighed. "I'll have to stop it eventually."

"Fine!" He pouted. I smiled at his childishness.

"Forge! Part Tres is a go! March!" George cried, hopping on one foot over to us.

"Got to go!" Fred said, kissing me quickly on the lips before hopping off with George.

I walked back to the crowd, trying to find the others. Unfortunately, they were still in the front.

"Out of the way! I'm Head Girl!" I shouted, trying to be heard over the girly shriek emitting from Umbridge. I reach them without a problem, only managing to slip in the water.

"Did they tell you how to stop it?" Harry inquired.

"Did you really think they would?" I retorted, watching as the toilet sprayed some second years.

"So what do we do?" Ginny put in, stepping back as a spray of water came near.

"Go get professors. I'll try and reason with...it." I muttered, stepping forward once again.

"Aha! You have returned! What can I do for you, beautiful lady?" It cried, reminding me strongly of Slughorn. "Would you like to have a taste of my special brand of doom also?

"Er..."

"Then I shall return to my pleasurable activities! Eat water, ministarial moron!" It declared, gushing more water at the shaking form of Umbridge.

"Er, Sir Toilet!" I tried, hoping to distract it long enough for Umbridge to run.

"That is not my name, dear lady. What needs have you?"

"Those sixth years," I said, pointing to a bunch of laughing Slytherins. "Think your toilet seat makes you look fat!"

It worked. "How rude! Evil little green people, feel my wrath!"

"Professor?" I muttered, walking closer to Umbridge, who still lay on the floor. "Now would be a good time to run."

She waited no longer, taking off sprinting. Unfortunately, she slipped on the water and alerted the toilet to her presence.

"I have returned, oh evil creature! Take that!" It gargled.

"No!" I shouted, stepping in between it and Umbridge. "Stop!"

"Never, dear lady!"

"Oi! Eduardo! Back off, mate!" Came a cry from the crowd. I turned to find George skating through the water.

"I shall do as asked. Goodbye, dear lady." Eduardo cried, floating through the crowd and disappearing.

"Wait, Eduardo! Get back here!" Fred called, skating to a stop near George.

It did as told, floating to stop near Ginny, who had stayed behind with Luna.

"_Immobulus!_ Hey Gin, here's that toilet seat we promised you!" Fred said, handing over the lid to his not-so little sister. She grimaced, holding it far from her body.

"Hey Forge! Guess what!" George cried from where he was holding the toilet. "I found Atlantis!"

I groaned, shaking my head. "Am I the only sane one here?"

"Yes."

The surrounding conversations were cut short as the sound of rushed footsteps reached us, giving way to a peculiar chain of reactions.

"Ginny! Hold the toilet! Operation Pink and Fluffy is a go!" George cried, grabbing Fred and dashing off madly.

"Operation Pink and Fluffy?" Dean asked perplexedly, having returned from his teacher mission.

"What is this!" Came the gruff cry of the one man all students hated. "Who flooded the- OH!"

Ginny gulped, dropping the toilet. It shuddered, and began floating yet again.

"Hello, you funny little man! Tell me, where is my target?"

Silence rang as Filch stared open mouthed at the toilet. He incoherently sputtered.

"Who did this?" He demanded once he regained his voice. No one spoke. Dislike for Filch ran as deep among the Houses.

"I want answers! Who did this?" He angrily repeated, stomping over to a few first years. "You wouldn't misbehave if you knew I had the power to hang you by your ankles for a week, would you?"

"Mister Filch! Please control yourself!" McGonagall cried from the steps, rushing over to the displayed scene. Following her was Snape and Harry, having fetched them.

"Goodness! Miss Granger, what happened here?"

I sighed. "Someone enchanted this toilet to spray certain targets, in this case, Professor Umbridge."

"Where is she?"

"She ran off down the hall when I was distracting said toilet." I replied, pointing to Eduardo.

"Mister Potter! Find Madam Pomfrey and bring her to Professor Umbridge's office. Tell her what happened, and by all means, hurry!" McGonagall ordered, not wasting time.

"Now, who is responsible? This is serious. If no one will speak up, then I will have no choice but to cancel the first Hogsmeade weekend. Quite possibly all of them." A collective gap of shock punctured her ultimatum. "Well? Who did this?"

The whole crowd froze, a problem written on every face. They loved what had happened to Umbridge, even I thought it just, but Hogsmeade was something everyone looked forward too, especially since the new joke shop had opened.

As McGonagall stared down he crowd, two things happened. First, Harry came back, running, and ended up slipping in the water. He knocked into the Snape, leaving both quite wet and furious. Second was the spell.

It hit the ceiling with force, buzzing loudly. The crowd shrieked, ducking, only to see words being written.

_Morals are great, whatever they are._  
_Being hard working can take you far._  
_But without a laugh to keep you sane,_  
_You'll rub your nose down to the grain._  
_So Dearest Filch, with the evil cat,_  
_we do declare this our payback!_

Snape growled slightly, picking himself up off the floor. "Watch where you're going, Potter!" With that, he walked over to stand next to Filch, only then noticing the boldly coloured words. "What is-" But his final words were cut off as a bright purple spell hit him directly in the chest.

I gasped.

Fred's POV

"George! Are we ready?" I whisper, waving my wand to send out the writing spell.

"Ready as ever! How much detention do you think we'll get?" He muttered excitedly.

"Knowing McGonagall? Probably the rest of the year."

We sat on the edge of the student overpass, watching the scene below. Hermione was talking and motioning with her hands to better illustrate her point.

"Earth to Forge! Stop watching her and cast the spell!"

I chuckled softly, casting a spell to turn off the timer on the Writer Charm. As I said it, the spell bounced down, writing our words for the crowd to see.

"Gred, did we ever decide what we called our little speech? A poem, a song, or a war chant?"

George grinned. "War chant."

He tensed as the final words wrote themselves, leaving the message hanging over the students. "Forge, ready? You want to cast it or should I?"

"I will. You enchanted the toilet!" I pointed out.

"Of course it was me, I had the best name!"

"Eduardo? I like my name better."

"Too bad, too late, brother. Now cast it before they suspect us!"

I growled, aiming my wand once again. Filch was standing near the Headmistress, glaring hatefully at Hermione. _Barmy old bat._

I watched as Hermione stared, stunned. _Such a pretty girl..._

"Cast it! Now!"

I whispered the incantation, watching as the purple beam shot out, heading straight for Filch. Except, Filch was no longer there.

"Fred! It's Snape! You moron!" George scolded, smacking me up the head. "Rule number seven: Never, and I mean never, moon after a girl during a prank!"

He stopped, staring at Snape. "Blimey...This is even better!"

Standing in front most of the school and staff was Snape, dressed in a bright pink lingerie dress, complete with feather boa and high heels.

George started laughing, holding his stomach. I chuckled, soon joining him in leading the laughter. The students picked it up, each crying tears of mirth as they watched Snape turn five different shades of purple.

When George could breathe, he turned to me, still gasping slightly. "Ready?"

I nodded, taking off our Invisibility Charms. The teachers and students cried out, shocked to see two students hanging off the ledge. Snape glared.

"Weasleys!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's POV

I sighed, watching Fred wrestle with his brother in front of the fire. At this rate, I was never going to get anything done. _Focus!_

"Give up, Hermione. They'll never shut up." Harry muttered from beside me. His potions essay sat before him, half finished.

"I'm not stopping until my essays are done, Harry! We have N.E.W.T's this year! Do you want to fail?" He shook his head, turning back to the essay. I opened my book, hoping to be able to focus; how mistaken I was.

"Oi! Cut it out!" George cried out as Fred tackled him again.

"Never! That's what you get for calling me ugly!"

"You both know that since you are twins, when you call one ugly, that means the other one is too?" Ginny mumbled from next to Harry.

"You'll never know, will you?" Fred declared. With loud cry he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. He ran for girls' staircase, being cheered on by George the whole way. Fred raced up, stopping near the second year girls' door. He set Ginny down with a thump.

"Now!" He shouted, jumping onto the railing. The staircase changed to a slide, sending a screaming Ginny down it.

She screamed, sliding into George. He landed on her legs in a tangled heap. He groaned.

"Merlin's beard, Fred! You're not supposed to try to kill your brother!"

"Oops. Anyone want anything from the kitchens?" Fred said sarcastically as he sprang from the railing, sliding down the stairs gracefully.

"How'd you do that?" Dean asked, having just arrived in the common room. One didn't have to guess at where he had been, especially with his crooked tie and disheveled hair.

"Practice. And a secret product we recently developed." George explained. "I second Fred, who's hungry?" I decided to intervene.

"You two are still in detention from that prank three weeks ago! You're lucky you can go to Hogsmeade! Are you really willing to blow it?"

"That's what we have Harry for! Come on, O Chosen One, we have food to procure!" Grabbing my best friend, George and Fred ran from the common room.

"Well, looks like it's just us." Ginny muttered sarcastically. She winced as she walked over, dropping onto the couch beside me.

"Bruised? I know a quick healing spell." Pulling out my wand, I tapped her head, watching as she shivered from the spell's effects. "Better?"

"Much, thank you. I'm going to head up. Night, 'Mione." Ginny mumbled, yawning hugely. I grinned. I finally had the quiet I needed, and without further ado, I set to finish my essays.

* * *

I finished my Charms essay easily, moving on to the next on my list. My watch beeped, alerting me to the fact it was eleven o'clock. I paused. _Why aren't the boys back? _Shaking my head, I returned my work.

The portrait hole opened. Footsteps sounded as whoever was there walked in. I sat up, ready to reprimand them.

"George! Be quiet!" Fred hissed. The footsteps stopped.

"Quiet yourself! It's not like we are going to be caught, no one is here!" I resisted the urge to laugh at his statement. Couldn't they see me?

"So, Harry, like the plan?"

"Yeah. I can get-"

"Shh! What was that noise?" I silently cursed myself. In my haste to overhear what devious plan they had concocted, I had knocked over a book. They would know I was here now.

"Take off the Cloak." I said sternly. In an instant, the boys reappeared.

"Blimey, George, could you be any louder?" Fred said, smacking his brother in the back of the head. Harry moved away from them, stuffing something into his pocket.

"I would have thought you would have gone to bed by now." Harry said, walking over. I shifted in my seat, hoping he wouldn't notice all my work. I didn't need a lecture.

"What the-" He exclaimed, picking up my essay. I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't due for two weeks! Why are you working on it now?" He demanded. I plucked it from his grasp, putting it inside my book.

"Leave it alone, Harry." He paused, obviously wanting to say something. When he didn't speak, I went back to working. He sighed, leaving me with a goodnight.

"Well! I'm off to bed. Night all." George said quickly, following Harry's lead. I stopped, watching as a drop of ink fell on my parchment. _Boys are weird. _That's when I noticed it was only Fred and I left. I scribbled down a fact, looking at him from the corner of my eye. He was leaning against the wall, watching me.

"Hey, 'Mione." He said.

"Hi." I said quietly. We stayed that way for a few minutes, an awkward silence falling over us. Finally, he moved.

"Move over." He ordered, sitting down next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I muttered quickly. He must have seen through my facade, because he grabbed my quill from my hand.

"If you write any faster, it'll explode. Say, that's an idea..." He stroked his hairless chin thoughtfully before focusing again on the present.

I glared at him. "Give it back. I need to finish this."

"Do you?" He countered. "That's your third essay tonight. I think you need a break. You're going to stress yourself out." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"It still needs to be done. It's a preparatory essay for the N.E.W.T's. Professor Vector-"

He held up a hand to stop me. "No. You need to relax. It can wait until Sunday."

I growled slightly. He smiled. "I will hide your things on you."

He laughed at my expression of pure shock. "Fine, I won't, but your face is priceless! Haha!"

"Not funny, Fred. N.E.W.T's aren't a joke!" I protested.

"I'm not saying they are, though mind you, I really don't need them. I'm just saying that taking a break won't kill you. Do you see how many books you have in your bag _daily_?" I gave a small grin. _He has a point..._

"I still need to-"

"Hermione."

I sighed. "Fine. I won't do anymore until Sunday. Happy?"

"Very." He said, leaning closer to me. His eyes sparkled in the firelight, dancing with mischief. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his face twisted into a goofy grin. I sucked in my breathe, trying to contain laughter at my thought.

"What?" He asked again, confused.

"Your...face!" I burst out, laughing. He scowled.

"I thought I looked rather dashing. What are you implying?"

I didn't answer, laughter still having it's hold on me. When I quieted, he glared.

"When you are done insulting me..." He muttered.

"Who said I was insulting you?" I retorted cheekily.

"You did." He continued to glare at me, but I could see he was fighting not to laugh.

I chuckled. "You looked like a gaping fish! Priceless."

"That, my dear lady, calls for _revenge_."

"I'm frightened. Oh, Harry, save me from the mean ginger!"

"Harry? Really? That's the best you can do?"

"Oh! Did I say Harry? I meant George. Silly me."

He clutched at his chest dramatically. "That hurt."

"Poor Freddie."

I smiled as he childishly stuck his tongue out at me. "See? Don't you feel better?" I stayed silent. He was right, just sitting there laughing made me feel a little less stressed then before.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, Fred."

"Anytime, 'Mione."

I moved my books to the floor, scooting closer to Fred. "How was the meeting?"

"You know about that?" He asked, surprising me by wrapping his arms around me. It was only late September, but a distinct chill was already settling across the grounds.

"It's obvious. Every week, a different night, but at the same time. 'Anyone hungry?'" I mimicked.

"We've been meeting for two weeks and you already know the schedule?"

"Obviously I wasn't made Head Girl for my looks, Fred."

"Lies." Fred said, popping a small, square candy in his mouth. It looked oddly familiar.

"Muggle candy?" I inquired, confused. He grinned.

"Went to some muggle joke shop this summer. It was on sale at the register. Want one?"

"Of course." I nodded. It was one of my favorite candies, muggle or not. "Too bad."

"What? Fred! No fair!" I exclaimed, attempting to wrestle the candy away from him. He blocked my hands, circling both of my wrists with one hand. He smirked, eating another.

"Told you I'd get revenge!" He gloated. I twisted my hands free, grabbing his hand.

"Come on, Fred!" I said, still fighting with his hands.

"I shall never admit defeat!" He declared, breaking free of my hands. He pinned me to the couch, grinning as I struggled.

"Why are you so strong? Let me up, Fred!"

"One condition."

I stopped moving. "What?"

"Kiss me!" He exclaimed, laughing.

"Ew!" I grimaced. He turned to face me all the way, still, somehow, keeping me from moving. I glanced at his left hand, where the candy was. It was slack, as if he didn't anticipate me trying something. I grinned. "Fine."

I paused, looking at him. He had a questioning look, waiting. Sighing, I leaned in, placing my lips to his. As I did, I covertly grabbed the candy from his hand. Somehow, I escaped him, going to stand near the portrait hole.

"Hey!" He called. I ate a piece of the candy, laughing at him. Fred jumped from the couch, coming to stand in front of me. Nervously, I backed up; dismayed to feel my back hit the wall. He followed, getting closer and closer.

"No fair, Hermione." He whispered huskily, his mouth close to my ear. I gulped.

"Never said I played fair." I mumbled, my face near his chest.

He pulled my face up, our eyes meeting. "You know, that kiss doesn't count."

"This one does." Connecting my lips with his, I slipped my arms around his neck. Entwining his hands in my hair, he pulled me to him. I smiled. We stood there kissing for a while, when Fred suddenly picked me up. He walked to the couch, dropping me on it. He laughed at my bewildered expression before joining me in front of the fire.

Later, as I laid with my head on his chest, I fought to resist a yawn.

"Tired, love?" He whispered, his breathe tickling my ear.

"A little." I muttered, reluctant to move. He lifted me, setting me down gently. He leaned over, his face blocking my view of the ceiling.

"Goodnight, Hermione." And with a final kiss, he was gone.

* * *

"Hermione!" Came the surprised cry from the staircase. I groaned.

"Did you fall asleep writing your essays?" Harry asked, coming over to shake my shoulder. I slapped at his hand, sitting up. With a jolt, I realized where I was. Ignoring Harry, I dragged myself up the girls' staircase, scolding myself. I would regret the near sleepless night later on.

The girls were still asleep when I entered the dorm. The room was magically expanded, accommodating the new and old seventh years, meaning there were twice as many beds and stands then there normally would be. Walking in was like entering a queen suite of a hotel. I grabbed my things and took a shower, dressing and charming my hair into a bun. I walked out of the bathroom, glancing at my watch. It was only seven. I had gotten more sleep then I thought.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Ginny's voice called, startling me. She sat in her bed, tousled and blinking away sleep.

"Nope. It's McGonagall. " I said sarcastically. She tried to throw her pillow at me, only succeeding in falling out of bed. I giggled at her antics.

When she was ready, we left. We saw the guys as we exited the portrait hole. They were hanging around a statue, hitting each other playfully. Unsurprisingly, they hadn't noticed us until we had reached the end of the hall, when Ginny had turned around and shouted at them, "Coming, boys?"

"Wait up!" Fred cried. Ginny laughed, sticking her tongue out at them as they ran to catch up.

"The passageway?" She asked quickly. With a quick nod, we rounded the corner, ducking behind a tapestry. The tunnel led to the dungeons, from which we could easily enter the Entrance Hall. It was faster than trying to fight with the moving staircases.

"Silly boys..." I muttered quietly, smiling. The passage was just tall enough for us to stand in, and wide enough for five people. We had found it after we escaped the Room of Requirement back in my fifth year. No one knew about this passage but Ginny and I. Or so we thought.

We were creeping down the passage, listening for the sound of footsteps behind us but it wasn't footsteps we heard; it was the sound of voices. It sounded like they were ahead of us.

"Shh!" I hissed at Ginny, halting her mid-step. Creeping quietly, I slipped around the corner and hid behind a pillar. Somewhere at the end of the hall, two people were talking.

"-Don't know what your plan is-" A gruff, unpleasant male voice said.

"-The Ministry...need only a hint...expelled!" A female voice exclaimed. I flinched, the whiny tone of her voice being extremely grating. I tried to determine whose voice it was, but the passage was echoing, making the voices distorted.

The duo mumbled through more of the conversation, finally parting to the man's words. "We need more proof." I glanced back at Ginny. She looked confused.

I peaked around the pillar, relieved to see that the mysterious speakers were gone. "Let's go."

We nearly sprinted from the tunnel, exiting in the dungeons. Oddly enough, no students were around. Ginny led the way to the Entrance Hall, walking stiffly. I could tell that what we had just overheard bothered her, but we wouldn't have a chance to talk about until later.

The first thing I saw was the boys. They stood by the hourglasses, staring at the main staircase.

"There they are!" Harry called, finally noticing us. Fred and George turned to look at us curiously.

We reached them quickly. Fred slipped his hand into mine, beginning his interrogation.

"Where were you guys?" Fred asked. I glanced at Ginny, noting her wink.

"No where." I said coyly, winking back at Gin. George noticed our exchange.

"Come on, you two. Tell!"

"Not a chance." Ginny retorted, giving him a Mrs. Weasley glare.

However, the guys did not give up. We ate as they continued to try to weasel it out of us. The badgering paused, finally, when the post arrived. A tawny owl landed in front of me, its leg lifted importantly. I took the letter, watching as the proud bird flew away.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked around a mouthful of toast.

"I don't know." Slitting open the envelope, I began to read the letter.

_Miss Granger,_

_Due to unforeseen circumstances, I will not be able to host the Weasley twins detention. If you have not already noticed, I am not at the teachers table. It has been decided that as Head Girl, you will oversee the detention. The details can be found on my desk. I expect a full report from you Monday, during the Heads' meeting. Good day._

_P. McGonagall_

I groaned. It was just what I needed: yet another responsibility.

* * *

Classes passed quickly, the day eventually turning into night. On the way to dinner, I reflected on how the day had gone. In every class, teachers were piling on the homework. It was as if they wanted to cram seven years of magical knowledge back into our heads every day. The thought of how much studying I would have to do for N.E.W.T's suddenly began to seem daunting. I made a mental note to draw up some charts for it during Fred's detention.

I wasn't looking forward to detention. I couldn't do any real work around Fred, due to his threat, so the whole thing seemed rather pointless. The only thing I would be able to do was draw up the charts and watch them clean Snape's dungeon.

"Granger!" A voice called to me. Looking up, I saw Malfoy standing next to the staircase. I broke from the crowd, walking over to him.

"Hello." I said quietly. Our relationship of late had been a strange one. He was nice to me, polite and quiet. It was so different from the Malfoy of the past, but it wasn't unwelcome.

"I heard McGonagall stuck you with detention duty tonight." He began, looking at me. "I thought maybe I could trade with you."

I said nothing, stunned. His offer was unexpected, and I was tempted. But thinking back to the note, I remembered the report. McGonagall had basically said I was the one who had to do this. With a sigh, I shook my head.

"That's really sweet of you, Malfoy, but I have to say no. McGonagall made it clear I have to do this, probably because I was the one to petition on the twins behalf to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Sorry."

"I had expected that answer. It was worth trying, though. However, since you have the detention, I'll make the rounds by myself tonight. Deal?"

He stuck out a pale hand, and I accepted it, noting with surprise how cold and sparkly it was. "Deal. Thanks, Malfoy."

With a small smile, he left, heading into the Great Hall.

"What did he want?" A dreamy voice said from next to me. Luna stood on the first step of the staircase, her Ravenclaw blue tie slightly crooked. I smiled.

"To offer help. It was really nice of him." I told her, picking up my bag. "Ready?"

She nodded, following me. "I think he likes you."

I didn't respond, shocked by her observation. Strangely, I couldn't wrap my mind around the concept. Dinner was rushed, seeing as detention started a half hour after dinner did. I ate hurriedly, wanting to arrive before Fred and George did.

With quick goodbyes, I left, taking a passage to the Transfiguration floor. I gathered the packet of information hurriedly, taking yet another secret passage to the dungeons. Thankfully, no one was gossiping at the end of this one.

Too soon, I was sitting at Snape's desk, waiting. I checked my watch and was dismayed to notice I had only five minutes before the pranksters arrived. I jumped as the door opened. The twins walked in, laughing. When they finally noticed me, their jaws dropped.

"Bloody Hell!" They said in unison. I cringed at it, wondering what was going through their minds.

"Er...Hi." I muttered, going into full business mode. "Your wands, please. Cleaning materials are in the cupboard. You should be done by nine."

The two still stood there, mouths open in shock. I understood; it wasn't normal for Heads to oversee detention.

"Today, please." I scolded, tapping my wand on the desk.

Fred and George walked up slowly, whispering under their breath as they did so. I frowned, knowing this as only going to spell trouble. I was wrong. They divided the room in half and quietly set off to work. I was too afraid to blink, just in case this was a halucination.

An hour passed, and within it I had accomplished making charts and outlining important essays. _Doing work while not really doing work,_ I thought smugly.

A small cough caught my attention. Glancing up, I saw Fred standing over me with a huge smile."I'm done. Can I have my wand back?" He said. I nodded mutely, gesturing for him to take it. Without a word, I went back to finishing my final chart.

"Fred!" George shouted. I looked upto see a wand flew through the air, landing in George's outstretched hand. He shouted in triumph. Angrily, I turned back to Fred. A huge smile took up his face. "Fred-"

Before I could finish, he poured a small vial of potion over my head, starting to laugh as it trickled down my face. Standing up, I raised my wand, a jinx on the tip of my tongue. George disarmed me though, giving them time to escape. With a maniacal laugh and a high five, the two were gone.

With a groan of frustration, I retrieved my wand. It lay next to a half filled bucket of water. Seeing a weird flash of color, I looked into it curiously, only to see that my hair was a bright purple.

"AHH!"

* * *

The path to Hogsmeade was crowded and noisy.

I walked quietly, watching as students passed me, most eager for what lay ahead. My hair was hidden beneath my hood, a couple streaks of purple lingering in my bangs. I was furious.

When I'd arrived back at the common room, after cleaning up the mess from detention, I had hurried to the girls' dormitory. As I whisked up the stairs, I heard Fred and Harry call me back, but I ignored them both. Only in my room did I show my frustration, mainly by attacking my hair to return it to its natural color.

I wandered along aimlessly, no particular destination in mind. My thoughts lingered over the events of that morning. Fred had been trying to get me to talk to him all morning, but frankly, I didn't want anything to do with him. So, I had left for Hogsmeade as soon as possible, wanting to get away from him and his apologies.

"You look upset, Granger." A silky voice from behind me said. Glancing out of the edge of my hood, I saw Malfoy.

"That depends. Wouldn't you be infuriated if someone turned your hair fluorescent purple?" I retorted.

He chuckled. "Surely it isn't that bad?"

I pulled back my hood, revealing my purple streaked hair. His jaw dropped.

"Who is the idiot to earn your wrath?" Malfoy asked once the shock wore off. I chuckled darkly.

"My boyfriend."

I didn't look up to see his reaction, choosing to focus on the road head. We had reached Hogsmeade. The street was full of people, each rushing off to their destination. With a twinge, I noticed most of them were heading to new branch of the twins joke shop. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear Malfoy talking to me.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" I asked.

"I asked if you wanted to get a drink with me? Maybe we can find a way to fix your hair."

However much his words surprised me, I accepted. He was a welcome distraction from everything.

The Three Broomsticks was crowded, students talking happily as they drank butterbeer. I followed Malfoy, weaving through the tables and people until we found an empty booth. With a relieved sigh, I sat down.

"I'll be right back." He called, walking to the bar. Because I was watching him, I didn't notice that someone had stopped by the table. Looking up, I groaned. It was Fred.

"Go away." I said coldly. He shuddered at my icy tone, but didn't move.

"Hermione, I want to apologize." Fred reached for my hand, but I pulled it back. He inhaled sharply.

"I don't care. Please leave."

"It was just a joke, Hermione!"

His words struck a nerve. Was I really just overreacting?

"Am I interrupting something?" Malfoy asked quietly, having returned with the drinks. He glanced between Fred and I, raising an eyebrow curiously. I was relieved. His return stopped me from having to explain my emotions, which would have been difficult, seeing as I didn't understand them at all. How can you want to hug and strangle someone at the same time? It's illogical.

Fred stiffened, moving away from the table. "You came to Hogsmeade with Malfoy?"

I glared at him, surprised at the sudden anger in his tone. "Yes."

He looked at me, hurt and anger written on his face. "Fine."

With a last glare at the Head Boy, Fred spun on his heels and walked to the door. It shut with a loud thump, making a group of nearby students jump. Through the window I saw him meet with George before tramping off to their joke shop.

"Everything okay, Granger?" Malfoy asked, passing a glass to me. I took a drink from it, my thoughts still on Fred. His expression bothered me more deeply then I would ever admit.

"Just ducky."

**I am a terrible,terrible person. I'm sorry it's so late. No excuse, but life doesn't like me right now. But to make it up to you all, I made the chapter a little longer. I'd love to hear more on everyone's thoughts about the chapter, and story. If you have any ideas you'd like to see in the story, please let me know! Thanks all. **

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Fred's POV

Hermione avoided me all of Sunday.

George and I sat in the common, watching as the procrastinators finished their homework, climbing up the stairs with heavy-lidded eyes when done. Occasionally, George would Summon some of their papers, making them walk up and down the stairs multiple times. After Summoning one fifth years' papers for the fourth time, he seemed to grow bored.

"What happened with you and 'Mione? Besides the obvious, that is." George said bluntly, tossing a small ball of paper into the dying fire. It landed in the center, sending up a bunch of sparks. I said nothing, choosing to slump lower in my armchair. The silence lasted for a while, each moment irritating George further.

"If tomatoes are a fruit, wouldn't that make ketchup a smoothie?" My twin burst out, throwing another paper ball into the fire. It missed, landing a foot away. He scowled, going to retrieve it. When I started laughing, he fell backwards, banging his head off a table.

"You're an idiot, Gred." I choked out between laughs. George grumbled, getting up. He flopped into the chair, tossing the paper as he did so. It missed again, but he made no move to get it. I laughed again.

George looked at me, a smile on his face. "The idiot who finally got you to talk. How'd you manage it?"

I stared at him, confused. After laughing at my face, he rephrased.

"How did you manage to stay quiet almost all day? It's not natural." He said, mockingly concerned.

"Easy. I closed my mouth and kept it shut, brother. You should try it sometime." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He got out of his chair, coming to stand by my side. He stared at me oddly, like I had grown a second head. _That'd be a cool prank. _

"Fred! You have the look!" George cried out happily. A couple fifth years' from nearby hissed at him before turning back to their books. He shrugged it off, a grin on his face.

"What look?"

"The 'we are going to get in so much trouble for this' look." I paused, taking in his words. Though such a prank would get us in trouble, it was only an idea. George let it go, though, moving to slouch back into his armchair.

"Come on, Fred. Bottling these things up is bad for your sanity, mate."

"Since when are we sane?"

He paused. "Good point. But really, you should talk about it."

"What is there to talk about? Hermione went to Hogsmeade with Malfoy after we pranked her, and now she won't talk to me. That's it!" I explained angrily. I didn't understand her anger towards me. _Better start a list of things that're confusing, because it's bound to get longer._

George started. "Woah. Maybe we should do what we always to do to people we don't like. I know we have some stuff saved for Halloween-" But after that I didn't hear anything. We always pranked people we didn't like, including Malfoy. Why not?

_Because Hermione would kill you._

I scoffed at myself. Fred Weasley worrying about getting caught? No way. Suddenly, the perfect idea planted itself in my brain.

"George, do you think Harry would let us borrow the invisibility cloak?"

He nodded. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

I smirked. "Because we have a prank to pull."

* * *

"Fred," Harry began as we left Charms. "I still think you should talk with Hermione."

His eyes looked past me, landing on Hermione. She was a few feet in front of us, walking with Ginny and Luna. She glanced back quickly, catching my eye. I gave a weak smile and hoped she wouldn't still be mad. With a glare, she turned back to Ginny, whispering something into my sister's ear.

"Yeah, because that would work out spectacularly." I retorted sarcastically. He just shrugged, changing the subject. "DADA next."

Lately, class with Umbridge had been odd. Every time she looked at me or George she cringed, and sometimes she would space out with an evil look on her face. She hadn't given out many detentions this year, but something in her still seemed sadistic. This year we were allowed to use magic, though.

She walked into class late, rushing to the front. Waving her wand, she moved the desks away, leaving the class standing. "All right then! Today we will be learning how to repel Dementors. Does anyone know the spell used?"

Umbridge looked out at the class. She was still dressed in her horribly pink outfit, and her eyes passed over George and I with a wince. Hermione's hand was raised, along with a few others in our year. Umbridge ignored them, her gaze settling on Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, do you know the answer?" She beckoned him to the front.

From across the room, I could hear Ginny hiss at the professor. It was obvious, really, what Umbridge wanted. She still thought of Neville as the bumbling, awkward boy of fifth year. Her goal was to humiliate and hurt. _Oh, is she in for it come Halloween..._

Neville walked to the front, holding himself confidently. "The Patronus Charm." A few people clapped, making him blush slightly.

Umbridge paused, her look of distaste hastily hidden from the class. "Good. Can anyone tell me what it does?"

"Isn't that obvious?" George whispered to me. I laughed, enjoying her mistake. Harry chuckled, having heard George's comment. The classes were a joke, really. She hardly knew what she was doing.

She stopped, glaring at us. Her eyes rested on Harry, an evil smile creeping over her face. I saw Harry shiver, her gaze being creepy. She passed over George and me. "I have your partners chosen and they are written on the board," She waved her wand, the writing appearing. Her tone became sharp, a change from her normal simpering croak. "Get to work."

George walked forward, reading the board. "Tough luck, mate, you're with Hermione."

"Bloody hell. Who're you with, then?"

"Neville. Catch ya later!" I watched as he pranced over to Neville, still laughing about Umbridge. With a half-formed prayer for Hermione not to kill me, I followed suit. She looked at me icily as I walked up.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

"That went well." George said cheerfully as we left for the Great Hall. I sighed, following him at a slower pace. "Cheer up, mate, at least she talked to you!"

"Only to tell me to bugger off! Merlin, girls are complicated. I swear, she gets some sick pleasure out of being mad at me!" George just chuckled. "You know, laughing at me only makes me want to hex you."

"You're an idiot, Forge."

We ducked into a passage, snaking our way down to the Entrance Hall. George continued ribbing me, seeming to enjoy how Defense Against the Dark Arts had gone.

Hermione hadn't said anything more to me then 'Hello'. All throughout class I kept trying to get her to laugh or smile, even getting myself a detention with the toad to do so. Everyone had laughed at some point, even my fierce little sister. Hermione's anger perplexed me. When I played pranks on my family, they got mad, but they never avoided me like this. I groaned. George was right: I know nothing about girls.

"Just realized I'm right, didn't you?" George gloated. We left the passage, walking into the Great Hall.

I stopped, causing George to run into me. Hermione was standing at the Slytherin table, talking with Malfoy. She giggled at something he said, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. I felt my earlier anger rush through me. George noticed, pushing me slightly over to the Gryffindor table. We took seats next to Dean and Harry, both eagerly discussing Quidditch.

"With you, Gin, and Demelza on the team, we can't lose!" Harry said, gesticulating his excitement. Tryouts had been a couple of weeks before, and the team was shaping up to be the best since Charlie and Oliver had left. George and I were back as beaters, Harry as seeker, and a new find being Dennis Creevey as keeper. The kid was scrawny, but he was quick and strong.

"When is the first game?" I asked, grateful for the distraction.

"A week after Halloween. McGonagall wanted to have more games this year, so she bumped times up a little. First match is Slytherin versus Gryffindor, then whoever wins goes on to compete against Ravenclaw in the December match."

"Will the point system change, or is it still based of the collective?" George jumped in. Dinner passed quickly with Quidditch talk. It ended with George and Dean in a heated debate over which was better: muggle football or quidditch. (**A/N: The beta thinks that muggle quidditch is beast, by the way :D)**

I watched Hermione get up from her seat, edging her way to the door as quickly as possible. The thought of her spending time with Malfoy made my blood boil, but I didn't fully understand why. It was just another thing to add to my list of things that are confusing as hell. _Knew I'd need it._

"Hey, Harry, can we borrow the Cloak?" I asked later as we entered the common room. Harry turned around, a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, but I thought we didn't have a meeting tonight." He responded, running up the boys' staircase.

"There isn't!" I shouted after him, dropping onto the couch. George sat down beside me, pulling things out of his pocket. "What's all that for?"

"The prank. Malfoy won't know what hit him!"

"George, want to try something new?"

He froze. "You don't mean-"

"Yeah. We need a test subject, anyways. It'll be perfect!" George smiled mischievously.

"Let's do it."

* * *

George and I crept down the Transfiguration hall slowly, following Hermione and Malfoy.

"Does she always talk about classes?" George hissed to me. I shrugged, trying not to straighten out to much. The Cloak was a tight squeeze for us, and we had to crouch so our feet wouldn't show.

"It's Hermione, what do you expect?" I muttered back. The two had just rounded the corner. It was exactly as we planned: we hit the ferret from around the corner, taking the secret passage that led to the Charms corridor. From there we would sneak back to the common room. It seemed like a foolproof plan. "Do you have the parchment?"

George stopped, fumbling with his pocket. As he rummaged around, he knocked something to the ground. It fell with a crack, echoing in the empty hall. From around the corner, I could hear Hermione's anxious voice. I bent to pick up the object with a groan. It wasn't there, however. The Decoy Detonator had run off, hiccupping loudly.

"Idiot!"

Hermione's POV

_Today was a nice day, _I thought to myself, _for the most part, anyways._

The meeting with McGonagall had gone better than I had even dreamed off. She hadn't been mad about the incident during detention; however, she had explained that she didn't want anything like that happening again.

"Those boys cause trouble in every detention. It's not your fault they decided to cause more chaos. You did well in not reacting badly, but next time, do accept Mr. Malfoy's help if it is offered. This cannot happen again." The Headmistress had said sternly.

Malfoy had been pleasant about everything. He let me vent my issues, giving advice where he could. He was turning out to be a really good friend.

"Granger-" He began as we passed McGonagall's old office. I cut him off.

"Hermione. Call me Hermione." I had been wanting to tell him that since Saturday. After all, we were friends now, why shouldn't he use my first name?

He stopped, turning to me. With a smile, he nodded. "Draco."

I laughed. "I know your name, Draco."

We started walking again, discussing the newest article in the Daily Prophet. A few of the escaped Death Eaters had been captured, and Kingsley had made it public that with everything going so well, and the new law about returning to school may be repealed. It seemed that it had caused many problems within the Wizarding World. Many families had uprooted themselves, leaving for fear of what could happen if they stayed. Now those families had returned, bringing with them students who had to re-attend Hogwarts. It was quite a predicament.

"Hermione-" Draco stopped as a loud crack sounded from behind us. Spinning around, I pointed my wand down the corridor, a curse at my lips. However, nothing was there. Draco walked over to something, picking it up. It hiccupped loudly, gradually growing quieter with every noise. Relaxing slightly, I walked over to him.

"What is this?" He asked perplexedly. I tensed, knowing exactly what it was, and even better, who it belonged too.

"Decoy Detonator. A Weasley product." I said quietly. Inside, I was furious. Why, randomly, would one of their products be going off in a hallway I was patrolling? I could only find one answer: Fred, and/or George, was following me.

Planning it out in my head, I moved closer to Draco, hoping to be misleading. I knew about the passage just down the hall, and how it led a couple floors up. I hoped to stop the twins before they reached it, otherwise I'd never catch him.

"Did you hear that?" Draco muttered under his breath to me. From behind us came a soft "Idiot!". The voice was unmistakable. Fred. I could almost feel the steam coming out of my ears.

"Just be quiet." I murmured back. With quick steps, I moved as if turn back, beckoning Draco after me. Muffled footsteps echoed ours, leading towards the passage. I scowled. They had the Cloak, that much was obvious. Did Harry know about this? I doubted it. Harry may not like Draco, but he wouldn't do this.

"What are we looking for?" Draco whispered in my ear. By the window nearest us, I saw something move. No doubt, it was them.

"This." I spoke loudly, reaching for the shimmering air in front of me. My fingers met fabric. Growling under my breath, I pulled the Cloak to myself, revealing the two red heads.

"Bloody hell!" The three boys exclaimed. Draco turned to me in shock, but it wasn't him I was focusing on. It was the boys standing in front of me.

"How dare you follow me?" I cried out, dropping the Cloak to the floor. George had the decency to blush at my words, but Fred just stood there. "Well?"

"Hermione, it isn't what you think." He began, stepping towards me. His face was half hidden in shadow, hiding his emotions well. I pointed my wand at him, causing him to freeze.

"You followed me, don't you deny it. What is your problem, Fred? First you prank me during your detention, and then get mad because I'm talking to a friend at the Three Broomsticks! Honestly, you're worse than Ronald sometimes!"

Fred flinched at the insult. "I didn't mean- I mean, I just wanted- But, I-" I held up my hand, stopping his ramblings mid-sentence.

"I do not want to hear it." I hissed.

Draco cleared his throat quietly behind me, returning my attention to him. "Maybe we should alert a teacher, Hermione."

Fred's face reddened at Draco's words, for some odd reason. He smirked to himself, saying, "Now!"

At the command, George pulled out his wand. "Cretarulo Doxima!" He said loudly, the beginnings of a grin on his face. I watched as a bright orange jet of light escaped his wand, sailing towards Draco. It hit him square in the chest.

He cried out in surprise. My mouth fell open in horror. Spiders and bugs appeared out of nowhere, each with a set of odd shaped wings. They began growing, each floating in the air creepily. When each was the size of a small pumpkin, they took flight, all heading towards Draco. His face paled, and with another cry, he took off running. He was too slow for the spider, which landed on his head. It started hitting him with its legs, slowing him up even more. Before five minutes had passed, Draco was covered in insects. He screamed loudly, running down the hall. Once he was around the corner, his screams faded, until there was nothing but quiet.

A snort broke through the silence. George was chuckling like a fool, holding onto the window sill for support. "That was brilliant!" He cried triumphantly, laughing harder. Fred joined in.

"We need to commit that one to memory." He replied, snickering.

Fury fueling my action, I strode forward, coming to a halt in front of Fred. George's laughter died out at the look on my face, but Fred remained unaware of my presence. Scowling, I stuck my wand back into my pocket, Fred had stopped laughing, having finally caught on. His smile faltered at my expression of rage. With one swift movement, my fist collided with his face. He stumbled back, hands flying up to cover it. He pulled them away hastily, giving me a chance to see my handiwork. Blood leaked from his nose, which was at an odd angle. Fred looked at his hands, then at me, shocked.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Fred Weasley?" I shouted, clutching my hand to my chest. In the adrenaline rush of hitting him, I hadn't even noticed the pain in my own hand. Now it was doubled, a constant alert that something was wrong with it.

George grabbed Fred's shoulder, steering him towards the passage. He grabbed the Cloak, stuffing it into his pocket as he went. Suddenly, he stopped. From around the corner, a glow was emitting. It grew brighter as the person came closer. When I could see again, I groaned. It was Umbridge.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" She said, a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face.

This was not going to end well.

_A/N: Hello, my people! I've gotta say, I'm happy to have this out in a reasonable time, although not as soon as I'd like. My Beta, Cakey Potter, who puts up with my craziness both on- and off- line, has been busy, and, well, posting just isn't the same without her scolding me for something! Review!_

_*Note: the spell used is something I made up._


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione's POV

To say that McGonagall was mad would have been an understatement.

Umbridge whisked us away to the stone gargoyle, excitedly saying the password. As it revealed the staircase, she shooed us up it, seeming to forget who we were in her excitement. Fred and George shot her deadly glares as she opened the door to the office, and I couldn't help but agree. She was finding too much enjoyment out of this. It was suspicious.

Sitting down in the offered chair, I decided to steal a glance at the twins. George was smirking slightly, whispering something to Fred. The latter hissed menacingly under his breath, mopping the blood from his nose with a conjured handkerchief. George just shrugged, winking at me. Wait, he winked at me?

I didn't have long to dwell on it before McGonagall rushed in through the door, Madame Pomfrey behind her. She glared at the twins, her mouth a thin line of anger. Madame Pomfrey rushed to Fred, moving his hand so she could examine his nose.

"Broken, with a slight concussion." The medi-witch mumbled to herself. She straightened up, turning to face the Headmistress. "Send him to me when you are through, please, Minerva. I must go see to Mr. Malfoy." She left promptly, muttering to herself.

Umbridge strode forward, standing near the desk. Her gleeful smile was hidden behind a mask of fake concern. "Minerva-"

"Not now, Dolores. I know your thoughts, but I would like to hear _why _this happened before we discuss punishment. Miss Granger, would you care to explain?" Clearing my throat, I began to talk.

I related the story as best I could, omitting only hitting Fred. McGonagall's temper flared further during my narration. Her death stares lost the icy calm she operated with and slowly gained the fire of her anger. After a few moments, I stopped, allowing Umbridge to say her piece.

"I was alerted by the screams of young Mr. Malfoy, Minerva. After seeing him safely to the Hospital Wing, I set forth in the direction he had pointed to. Who should I stumble upon but the Misters Weasley and our Head Girl? I immediately brought them here."

McGonagall stood up from behind her desk, coming to stand in front of it. "Is that what transpired?"

Umbridge coughed slightly. "Yes. I should think that an appropriate punishment-"

"Thank you, Dolores. You may go." McGonagall interrupted, fixing her with a glare.

She huffed crossly as she left. As the door closed behind her, McGonagall muttered a spell, locking it. Once done with her task, she returned her gaze to us.

"Wandering about the school at night, pranking the Head Boy? Do you two know no shame?" She said pointedly to the twins. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

George looked at her, the trademark Weasley grin on his face. "Well, Minnie, I do think the spell was a success. It needs a little tweaking before we market it, mind you."

The Headmistress's nostrils flared, her eyes blazing. It was a shock to me that the twins weren't cowering, but then again, they had been caught before.

She walked to her desk, drawing parchment from a drawer. Her quick writing soon filled the page, and when she was done, she attached it to her tawny owl's leg. It took off out the window, heading for the Forbidden Forest.

"Your mother has been notified," She informed them. The twins gasped. "And you receive two detentions each and ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. Now, Mr. Weasley, do take Mr. Weasley straight to the hospital wing."

George stood, dragging his brother with him. Fred stood, glaring at the professor. His eyes passed over me, but George leaned down, whispering "Nice job" in my ear before leaving. The door shut with a click, leaving only McGonagall and I in the office.

She looked at me, a mixed expression taking form. Her eyes were sympathetic, but her tone was still stern as she began to speak. "Do not think I don't know it was you who hit him, Hermione."

I paled slightly, looking down. This was it. She was going to take away my badge. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"While I do not condone violence, I do not blame you for your actions. You remind me a lot of Mr. Potter's mother at times like these. In her seventh year, James stole some of her personal items and displayed them quite publicly. Enraged, she stalked over to him and punched him in the middle of the Great Hall. It was quite a sight, even though I was forced to give her detention. You will not receive one, but five more points will be taken from Gryffindor."

With a sigh, I stood, ready to leave. "Do stop by the Hospital Wing and get your hand checked. Goodnight, Miss Granger." I nodded before slipping out the door.

The halls remained empty as I walked to the Hospital Wing. Light shone from the open door. I stepped in, looking around. Draco was asleep on a bed, his face covered in scratches and bites. I winced in sympathy, my eyes continuing their circuit. George leaned against a sill while Fred was in Madam Pomfrey's office, having his face fixed. Walking over to the former, I was relieved to see he was smiling.

"Hello, Hermione." He said cheerfully. I kept a guarded expression on my face. It was nice he wasn't furious at my actions, but what he did to Draco was still angering. "Relax, 'Mione. I swear, if looks could kill..." He trailed off as Fred emerged from the office.

"Hermione." He breathed, looking at me. As he did, I felt all my earlier anger return, but forced myself to contain it. He walked over, stopping next to George. His brother tensed, giving me a cautious look.

"Fred, c'mon, let's go." He muttered quickly. Fred just shook his head, stepping towards me.

"Hermione-"

"It's over, Fred." He froze, his outstretched hand falling. I shut my eyes, unwilling to see his expression. The words had slipped out, but, strangely, I didn't regret them. With my good hand, I rubbed at my temples, trying to stop the impending headache. I turned to the window, pressing my forehead against its cool panes.

"Are... are you serious?" Fred said, his voice breaking. The pain in his voice was evident, and it hurt to hear. Was I sure? I didn't even know at that point. My emotions were a jumbled mess. So much had happened in the last couple months, and especially the last few days; I was having trouble processing it all.

"Yes." I whispered, holding back tears. Someone once told me stress was a killer, but thinking on it, they were wrong. Love is the killer, and we are its helpless victims.

George gasped. I wanted to turn, to take Fred in my arms and apologize, but something stopped me. It was the rational part of my brain, finally deciding to reappear. Thoughts of everything that had happened rushed through me, strengthening my fleeting resolve.

"Fine." Fred said softly. I listened as he left, his footsteps fading. George must have followed, because as I turned around I saw neither.

Forcing myself to remain impassive, I walked over to the door of Madam Pomfrey's office. She sat at the desk, busily ruffling papers.

"Miss Granger?" She asked curiously, looking up at me. "What're you doing here?"

"Professor McGonagall told me to have my hand checked before I went back to Gryffindor tower." The medi-witch nodded, standing up. She beckoned me closer, and started her examination. Clucking her tongue, she tapped my hand sharply, sending pricks of pain through it.

"A bad sprain, I'm afraid. That should fix it, but go easy on it for the next few days. Have your boyfriend help carry your books if you need to." I choked up at her words, willing her to be done. With a small smile, she released me.

The common room was quiet when I arrived back. Climbing up the girls' staircase, I could feel my exhaustion in bones. Without bothering to change, I flopped onto my bed, hoping the next day would go better than this one had.

* * *

I woke from my dreams with a small shriek. A cold hand was touching my face, and reflexively, I grabbed for my wand. A small chuckle made me open my eyes, and I saw Ginny standing over me.

"Good morning, sleepy." She said pleasantly. I sat up, noting how empty the dormitory was. "Don't worry. We have two free periods this morning, so I let you sleep in. We can get food down in the kitchens." I nodded numbly, the events of yesterday catching up with me.

Ginny watched me, concerned. She sat on the bed next to me, resting a hand on my arm. "What happened?"

Everything spilled out of me like a volcanic eruption. Ginny listened with a shocked face as I related the patrol, and she gasped when I told her of my hitting Fred.

"You hit him? Did you break his nose? Merlin's socks, this is priceless!" She exclaimed. I smiled a little at her antics.

"There's more." I whispered. She let me continue. When I told her of what happened in the Hospital Wing, I felt tears fill up my eyes. As I finished, I bowed my head, letting the salty drops fall onto my hands.

"Oh my..." She said quietly. I felt her arms engulf me in a hug, and I returned it, glad she wasn't mad with me.

"I'm going to kill him. How much more of a prat could he have been? Is he taking lessons from Ron or something?" Ginny ranted angrily as we walked down the staircase. The common room had few people in it, but all were younger years. I practically cried out with relief.

We took our passage down to the dungeons, walking towards the painting of fruit. I reached up, tickling the pear. The handle appeared, and soon we were standing inside the kitchens.

"How can we help, Misses?" A tiny elf squeaked. Ginny requested breakfast, and they scurried off, soon returning with a platter heaped with kippers and eggs. Sitting down at one of the small tables, Ginny kept ranting.

"We should die his hair green." She declared, taking a bite of toast. I laughed at her. Her ideas of revenge had gone from sane to crazy within a few moments, but it was a welcome distraction.

I ate my food slowly. In all honesty, I really wasn't hungry, but it was just easier to eat. Glancing at my wrist, I gasped when I saw we only had five minutes to get to Potions. It may be in the dungeons, but it was further back, meaning we would have to hurry. That, and it was better to be early. There was a lesser chance of Snape trying to dock points.

"Ginny, we need to get to Potions!" I said frantically. She rolled her eyes but finished, and we departed for class.

A crowd was gathered outside the door, a mixture of students from all four houses. Fred stood near the door, talking with George and Harry. He glanced at us as Gin and I walked up but quickly turned away. I didn't miss the hurt look on his face.

Ginny skipped up to Harry, kissing him on the cheek. She glared at Fred, opening her mouth to say something. Fortunately, she caught my warning look. Instead, she shut her mouth, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

I wandered to stand near Luna. Looking around, I didn't see Draco. Shouldn't he have been out of the Hospital Wing by now?

"Hello, Hermione. You are looking nicely Nargle free today." Luna said dreamily. I smiled at her words, silently accepting the compliment.

The door to Snape's classroom flew open, letting loose a tide of third years. They all stood at least two feet under most of the seventh years, making it almost comical to watch as they weaved through. When the door was cleared, I slipped in, heading for my desk. Ginny and Luna sat on either side of me, thankfully. I had forgotten that I normally sat with Fred.

"Sit down." Snape ordered coldly. He stood behind his desk, staring at the class. Quietly, I grabbed my textbook from my bag. "Five points from Gryffindor."

The students of said house moaned in unison. Every class with Snape left us with less points than before. He had become ruthless in his punishments, once giving a poor first year detention for breathing too loudly. Between him and Umbridge...

He walked to the black board, flicking his wand. Writing appeared on its surface. "Today we will be making one of the most complicated potions known to wizards. This potion, if properly brewed, will regrow bones."

"The method is in your textbook and on the board for those who were foolish enough to forget their books. Partner up!"

I looked at Ginny. She nodded, and set about gathering needed ingredients. Lighting a fire, I set up my cauldron. This was a complicated thing to brew, and I relished the challenge of it.

A half hour passed with no problems. Our potion was bubbling steadily, the murky green liquid slowly clearing of color. The potion was to be almost clear when finished, which would take a few days.

I walked up the store cupboard, putting away extra ingredients. Snape was sitting at his desk, grading papers and glaring at the students. My mind whirled with thoughts. _He and Umbridge seem to have it in for the Gryffindors..._

Snape looked up, seemingly oblivious to the fact I was watching him. He gazed about the room, his eyes finally landing on the twins. A small, dark smile lit up his face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. I finished quickly, hastening back to my seat. _It couldn't be..._

"Ginny!" I hissed, sitting down. She jerked, having been half asleep.

"What?" She muttered crossly, resting her head back on her arms.

"Those voices we heard, what if-" I trailed off, watching a black cloaked figure approach us.

"What if what?" She demanded, opening her eyes.

"Enjoying your nap, Miss Weasley?" Snape drawled, glaring down at her. Every one turned to look at us. "I think a detention will wake you up."

Ginny groaned audibly as Snape strode back to his desk. "Third one this week..."

"How?" I asked in disbelief.

"I hexed a Slytherin, got to Transfiguration late because of it, and now this." She listed off. I restrained a chuckle, adopting a stern face.

"Your brothers are a bad influence." I scolded mockingly. She laughed, winking at George and Fred.

"So, what were you saying?" Gin asked seriously, after making a face at the confused duo.

"What if those voices we heard were teachers?" I began. She raised a brow skeptically, but didn't interrupt. "Not just any teachers, though. What if those voices belonged to Snape and Umbridge?"

Her face paled, taking this in. She shuddered violently. "This is too many levels of creepy. The two most hated teachers at Hogwarts teaming up? It makes sense though; Umbridge would be going on about the Ministry. But who're they trying to expel?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I wasn't able to. Across the room a potion had just exploded in a brilliant array of yellow sparks. Shrieks echoed in the room as it hit a Ravenclaw. The girl fell to the floor, out of my view. The class scrambled, each trying to get away. Grabbing Ginny, I pulled her under the table, hoping to not get hit with stray liquid. Her head banged off the top as she recovered herself.

"I hate Potions."

Fred's POV

"One day 'til Halloween!" I shouted at George, who was lounging on his bed. He fell off, landing on the floor with a loud thud. I shut the door behind me, struggling not to laugh.

"Way to alert me to your presence, mate." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. I flopped back onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. Excitement coursed through me at the thought of the next day. It was going to be a prank to beat all pranks. Our names would be going down as Hogwarts legends.

The door suddenly flew open, revealing figure of a girl. "Knock, knock."

"What do you want, Gin?" George asked, a maniacal smile spreading across his face. I caught his wink and sat up, joining in with my own evil cackle.

"You two can be scary sometimes, you know that?" She replied, sitting down next to George. "Madmen, the both of you. Sometimes, I feel like the only sane Weasley."

"You aren't sane; you're just better at hiding your crazy." I shot back. She laughed, leaning against the bed post.

"So, what dastardly plan have you three concocted this time?"

George and I exchanged looks, opting to confuse her instead of just telling her. "What three?"

"We don't know-"

"-what you mean, little sister, but-"

"-last we checked-"

"-and it was only yesterday-"

"-there are only two of us." We finished in unison. She let out a very unfeminine snort.

"Try again."

I startled rambling. "Well, there was Lee, but he's gone-"

"-Oliver, too, but he left-"

"-Peeves is always helping us-"

"-like with the pink bow we put in Snape's hair our first year-"

"Stop." Ginny demanded, shaking her head. "Two things, one, I know you are working on a prank with Harry. Second, oww, my head! Seventeen years of living with you two and that still gets me."

I high-fived George, enjoying the moment. Since Hermione and I ended, I'd been throwing myself into pranks and Quidditch. Thinking about her hurt, so I did the next best thing: I ignored it. Some part of me was hoping I'd wake up and it would all be a dream, even if it was a crappy one. Regretfully, that wasn't the case. Ginny coughed, drawing my attention once again.

"So what do you have planned?"

"Something that Hogwarts will never forget!" George said, a serious look on his face.

"You say that every time you pull a prank, George. Just tell me!"

Her pleas were interrupted by Harry entering, the Invisibility Cloak held tenderly in his arms. "Hey, you guys read- Ginny?"

Ginny stood up, walking towards him. "How'd I guess you'd show up here?" She reached up to kiss him quickly, leaving. He just stood there with an expression dreamy enough to match Luna's.

"Hey, Potter, when you stop fantasizing about snogging my sister, we can go." George snarled, his laugh breaking into it halfway. I coughed, half heartedly trying to cover my own laugh. Harry didn't even notice.

"You know, Gred, I think he needs a Weasley special." I said, watching the Boy Who Lived.

"Forge, I think you're right." Waving his wand, George conjured a bucket full of water. I grabbed it, walking over to Harry. Somehow, through this all, he remained completely out of it. George followed, grabbing the Cloak. With a laugh, I dumped it on Harry's head, watching as he yelped in surprise and shock.

"Cold!" He nearly screamed, shivering madly. When he looked up and saw us watching him, the confusion shifted to a mocking form of anger. "Gits." He then reached for his wand, charming himself dry. George snickered as Harry pulled off his shoes, dumping water out of them. He finished his task, standing up straight to glare at us.

"Feel better?" I asked, putting on an innocent face. He shot me a pointed look, and I then realized the bucket was still in my hands. "Oh, ah, pay no attention the the bucket in the handsome young ginger's hands."

George snickered, tossing the Cloak to Harry. "Let's go."

We filed out the door, stopping at the top of the stairs. Boys from the younger years stood below us, chatting. With a grin, I moved to stand by the railing, kicking the base shaped like a lion's paw. The stairs shifted quickly, morphing into a slide much like the one on the girls' staircase. The gathered slipped on it, falling down to the common room.

"Wow." Harry breathed, staring open mouthed at it. Without a second to lose he jumped onto it, sliding down. "Yeah!"

Sharing a look with George, we stepped on together, racing down.

At the bottom was a crowd of Gryffindors. The boys that had fallen were either lying in a heap on the ground or standing nearby, watching curiously. Harry neared the bottom, jumping over the students on the floor. He landed easily next to a beaming Ginny.

George and I reached the bottom, which was now clear of persons. The crowd applauded as we bowed.

"C'mon, Harry, we need to get foods from the kitchens."

With that, we were out the portrait hole, and under the Cloak. We traveled in silence until we reached the second floor, ducking into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The door opened noiselessly.

Harry wandered over to a sink, figuring the spout with an odd expression. I sat down on the floor, pulling out parchment and the Marauder's Map. George started whistling, watching the ceiling from where he lay.

"Peeves?" I called.

A loud raspberry sounded. Peeves shot down from the ceiling, landing just over where I sat.

"You called, me thinks. Tomorrow will be great, oh yes. The toad shall see her doom!" He cackled happily, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

I spread out the parchment, watching as the moonlight lit up its words: Operation Orange Avengers.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

_Author's Note: I get the feeling that someone will want to throw tomatoes at me for this. -hides- Anyway, another regular update from yours truly. My beta doesn't think that there would be watches in the 90's. I think she forgets what decade she was born in sometimes..._

_Reviews are like sunshine on a cloudy day! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione's POV

"They what?" I hissed Saturday afternoon as we sat by the lake. Ginny had just told me of the events of the previous night, since I had been in the library. I winced at the thought of the feast tonight. She had told me about the prank, or at least, what she knew of it. It was a frightening thought.

"You heard me. They're pranking Umbridge tonight; apparently, they need to 'finish what they started'," Ginny air quoted. "Honestly, I can't wait!" After a pause, she asked, "Are you alright, Hermione?"

I set my book at my feet, marking my page before closing it. "I'm fine, Ginny."

She stared at me a moment longer before changing the subject. I looked around, watching other students laze on the grounds, enjoying the last bit of sun and warmth. The trees proudly displayed their new coloring, leaves fluttering in the soft breeze. Above, the sky was a bright blue, slowly bleeding into oranges and reds as the sun began to set. By the lake stood a group of students, a few tickling the Giant Squid. All in all, a peaceful setting. If only my own mind were as peaceful.

I was conflicted, extremely so. My mind replayed that awful night over and over, a constant reminder as to what I had thrown away. One part of me was shot through with guilt, telling me I acted rashly, that it was just a harmless joke. Another part said it wasn't just a joke, it had been borderline cruel. The third and final part ignored its companions, willing me only to talk to him. So far, I agreed most with the third part. It bothered me to see Fred upset, even if he claimed to be a master of hiding emotion. I knew him a little better than that.

Ginny stood suddenly, shaking me from my musings. "Ready?" She extended a hand. I grabbed it, pulling myself up. We set off for the doors, watching as others began to follow our lead.

The Entrance was decorated, the product of the prefects' hard work. Creepily carved pumpkins stood at the doors to the Great Hall, spiderwebs gracing the case that housed the House hourglasses. The door was opened a crack, allowing me to glimpse the charmed ceiling. In honor of the occasion, Flitwick had charmed it to look like the sky at twilight. Stars barely peeked out before angry clouds rushed past, small rumbles of thunder sounding every now and then.

Outside the doors was a crowd of milling students, the sound of the excited chatter easily being heard. Luna danced over to us, a beautiful smile on her face.

"I love Halloween!" She declared, stopping in front of Ginny and I. Ginny shared her sentiments while I shrunk my book, tucking it into my back pocket.

"Have you seen Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes. He was with the twins, they left only a few minutes ago. He said to stay away from the mashed potatoes."

Ginny's eyes widened, but she nodded. I frowned, concerned. Sometimes the twins didn't know when to stop.

Before long, the doors opened wide, inviting the mass of teens into the hall. Luna sat with us, settling across from Dean. She stared curiously at the potatoes before scooting them farther away from her, and by extension, Ginny and I.

Just as everyone sat down, the trio of pranksters entered. Harry, George and Fred rushed over to the table, sliding into the seats saved for them. Fred sat next to me, while Harry and George sat across from us. All three were smiling like idiots.

"Attention, please!" McGonagall called from the head table. She stood in the center, commanding and stern. Her face softened as she surveyed the tables. "Tonight, as you all well know, is the Halloween Feast. May the feast begin!"

Food filled the plates quickly, the talking coming to a stop as everyone dug in. Fred fidgeted in his seat, leaning towards me.

"Don't touch the mashed potatoes, yeah?" He whispered, his breathe tickling my ear. I could barely nod back.

Someone from down the table pulled the potatoes closer to them, easing my worries about them attacking me. I instead tuned in to the conversation around me, trying to ignore the presence of the man next to me.

"So, if the spell is cast right-" A shriek pierced the air, from somewhere near the Slytherin table. I watched Draco stand up, trying to calm down a second year. **(A/N:The Beta wants to keep the spell check for "Slaughtering table" in there, but no, Cammy won't do it :P )**

"What's going on?" I asked anxiously. The girl shrieked again, and screamed.

"It moved, I swear to Merlin, it moved!" She shouted again, promptly fainting. Madam Pomfrey rushed over, checking her over. With a swift wand flick, the poor girl was on a stretcher and on her way to the Hospital Wing. **(Reminds me of our cafeteria food.-Cakey)**

"Poor thing." Ginny murmured. I nodded, noting with surprise the looks on the boys' faces. They had changed to a worrisome form of glee, and all looked ready to jump out of their seats.

Another shout rent the silence. "The pumpkin moved!"

All eyes set on the pumpkin nearest the teachers' table. It was larger then normal, but Hagrid had a knack for charming them bigger. The hall grew silent as everyone watched with baited breath. Suddenly, the pumpkin winked.

"Toad." It croaked, sending shivers of horror down my spine. It moaned again, this time moving slightly. We watched as it shifted itself again, going closer and closer to the table. Some teachers backed up as it came near, but it didn't stop until it reached a pink clad administrator.

"Toad!"

A laugh broke out as Umbridge blushed, matching her outfit in hue. She quickly stopped as the pumpkin grew vines, climbing onto the table. She squealed, falling backwards out of her chair.

One nimble tendril pointed to her. "Toad! Revenge...revenge...revenge!" It roared.

In that instant, every pumpkin shifted, chanting the same thing. People leaped from the seats in order to avoid being near them. They gathered in front of the table, as if waiting for some signal. At some unspoken command, they turned around, towards the students.

"Run!" A Ravenclaw screamed. Students scrambled from the seats, cries of panic crowding my ears.

"Ahh!" I shouted, ducking under the table. A pumpkin crawled toward the table, nearing me with surprising speed. The floor was too crowded to even attempt to get up, the doors having been shut. I closed my eyes, hoping nothing dangerous would happen.

"Girl want revenge on Toad?" It snarled. I felt the eyes of everyone near me on my back. Fred, who was standing by the Hufflepuff table(_How did he get over there?_), gave me a nod. Gulping, I replied.

"Yes?" I said tentatively. The pumpkin grinned evilly and sauntered to the front of the table.

"Revenge!" It cried. The other pumpkins took up the cry. Students relaxed slightly, standing and watching the spectacle.

I looked to the teachers table, coming out from under the table. Some stood laughing, watching the show with everyone else. Others, like McGonagall, were casting spells, trying to stop the madness. Nothing seemed to be working, though.

A flash of blue cut through the air, heading towards the ceiling. It hit the candles, causing the lights to go nearly dark. Screams picked up again, especially when the mashed potatoes exploded.

Bats flew from the dishes, floating around eerily. They started towards the doors, which surprisingly opened. Back up front, the pumpkins were chanting, looping themselves around students and teachers alike as they hastened to Umbridge.

Students were just realizing the doors were open, and were leaving as quickly as possible. Filch snuck in around them, slinking to the front.

The pumpkins had now picked up Umbridge and were wrapping their vines around her mouth to silence the screams. They flocked to the front, snatching up Filch as they did so. Everyone followed, enraptured with what was happening. I followed, finding myself next to Harry. He grinned.

In the Entrance Hall, it became obvious that no one had really fled. The stairs were packed with those who had escaped, and more were adding to the madness. I stopped near the hourglasses, watching the pumpkins carry their prisoners towards the doors. Without a word, they opened, allowing the vegetables out.

"Harry!" I said loudly, drawing his attention. "What is happening?"

He smiled. "Well, now that the show is done in there," he nodded to the Great Hall. "I think this means that they are headed for the lake. Thanks for helping, by the way. I was supposed to meet the leader, but Gin pulled me away."

My jaw dropped. "This is-I mean, you-all this was- the lake?"

Harry chuckled at my words. "Yeah. We couldn't let the pumpkins do any real harm, they were really just there to freak people out. Same with the bats, although we did charm them to fly at Toad and Filch when they come back in. Nice, huh?"

_This is breaking a ton of rules. _I thought confusedly. I loved the revenge, because both did deserve it, but rules were there for a reason. Stilling my thoughts, I decided to not even worry about it. It wouldn't hurt me to let someone else handle the responsibility for one night.

"It's brilliant."

Teachers rushed from the hall, subduing the commotion. "Back to your dorms! The feast will be sent up! Make haste!"

I lead Harry to the passage in the dungeons, sneaking our way back up the seventh floor. As we entered the common room, I saw my fellow Gryffindors crowding around the window. Above the noise was a loud scream and the sound of splashing water meaning Umbridge and Filch had just gotten dunked. I felt my smile widen, until I was laughing with everyone else.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

_Nothing is as far away as one minute ago*, _I thought. It was undoubtedly true. It seemed like only yesterday it was Halloween, and Harry and I were eating in the common room, laughing with everyone else about the prank. That one moment of carefree laughter had lightened my mood considerably. A pleasant end to an awful week, in the end. The day after, however, had been a little chaotic, with the teachers attempting to apprehend the culprits. It was a failure at best, for no one would rat out the ones who had done it. While there was still House rivalry, we all shared one common bond: no one had any love for Umbridge or Filch. Our professors hadn't given up easily, even going as far as to interrogate during classes. The Toad, as many now called Umbridge, had been livid. These past two weeks in her class had been a nightmare, her attitude having become similar to Snape's. I was glad it was over, and hoped that her mood would improve. Her death glares became annoying after the first five minutes.

My thoughts changed paths abruptly as I sat down at the Gryffindor table. Normally, the Hall was a mass of black clothing. Today it was divided between the colors of two Houses. Many students were clad in the red and gold of Gryffindor, while the rest were dressed in the silver and green of Slytherin. It only meant one thing: Quidditch.

"Morning, Ginny." I said cheerfully. She sat across from me, Harry at her side. Her arms were crossed, and she looked sickly green.

The seats next to me were soon filled by Neville and Dean. They eagerly began discussing the coming game, and with every word Ginny grew paler and paler, a great change from her earlier coloring.

"Gin, you need to eat." Harry insisted, holding out a piece of toast. She shook her head, pushing it away. With a sigh, Harry set it on her plate.

I felt a mix of concern and disbelief rush through me. It was the same every time, there was always someone too worried to eat. What confused me was how Ginny was nervous, seeing as she had been playing Quidditch for years. I decided to remedy the situation.

"Ginny, eat the damn toast!" I ordered, allowing a small bit of anger and irritation to slip into my tone. She jumped at my voice, and glared, but ate the toast with no more problems. Harry mouthed 'thank you' to me from her side and I smiled.

"Luna!" Dean called from next to me. She was the easiest to pick out among the students, her lion hat being very conspicuous. It gave a small roar, making the nearby first years jump. She skipped over, kissing Dean affectionately before sitting down.

"Hello everyone! Only fifteen minutes until the game!" She exclaimed. Ginny's head snapped up from its resting place on Harry's shoulder, her eyes wide.

"What?" She nearly screamed, standing up. She grabbed Harry by the hand and together they left the Great Hall. Dean followed, laughing at his Captains' antics.

"That was interesting." Neville said good-naturedly. I chuckled quietly, watching as the other students began to leave. I set out for the Pitch, with Neville and Luna beside me.

The grounds were covered in a light frosting of snow, only a small hint of what was to come. I pulled the scarf around me tighter, wishing the wind would ease up. Hopefully, the match wouldn't last very long.

We took our seats amongst our fellow Gryffindors. The crowd cheered as the teams walked out onto the field, stopping in front of Madam Hooch. Her whistle blew cleanly, and the game began.

"And it's the lions with the Quaffle! Dodge the bludger, Ginny!" Seamus cried, being the new commentator. McGonagall sat nearby, ready to intervene, like always.

"And Ginny with the Quaffle, passes to Robins! C'mon, score Robins! Ouch! Blocked by Keeper Nott. Passed to Zabini, who passes to Zeller! Dropped to Dean, nice bludger from one of the Weasley twins! I swear, those two are human bludgers themselves..."

"Finnigan!"

"What, Professor? Just telling it as I see it..." The crowd snickered at this. I returned my attention to the game, watching one particular person with interest.

Fred was hovering by the Ravenclaws, watching a bludger carefully. His bat was held loosely by his side. He looked completely at ease on the broom. My sight of him was blocked when Ginny swooped by, Quaffle in hand. Her paleness from earlier was gone, replaced by a fierce determination to win.

She passed to Demelza, who ducked the Slytherin beater's bludger. I winced as she was hit with the other one, making her drop the Quaffle into the hands of Draco's friend, Blaise Zabini. He sped to the Gryffindor goalposts, putting Dennis to his first real test as a Keeper.

He had been the best out of all the tryouts, including Ron. They had tied for the first two rounds of elimination, and during the final one Ginny had called all shots legal. That meant the chasers could use any and all tricks to get the Quaffle in. Ron had missed one of the five shots, while Dennis had missed none. The former hadn't been happy with the results, but could do nothing about it.

Zabini shot forward, swerving around Dean, who attempted to steal the Quaffle. He threw it towards the middle goalpost. Dennis made a grab for it but missed, allowing Slytherin the first goal.

"Ten/nil, Slytherin! C'mon, Gryffindor, I have a bet on this game!" Seamus raged over the magical megaphone. McGonagall scolded him loudly, the sound carrying.

A half-hour into the game and it got vicious.

Beaters were aiming to seriously maim by now, with the scores tied at fifty points each. Ginny scowled darkly as Dennis let another pass in, bringing it to sixty-fifty.

"Ha, if I were on the team, we'd be winning." The sound of Ron's voice carried from a couple rows back. I felt my temper flare at his words, knowing he was being unnecessarily snide.

"Then why'd you miss that last pass, Ronald?" I said loudly, bringing about a round of laughter. His last miss has been hilarious, him having fallen off his broom because the Quaffle 'scared him'. He'd been busy showing off to some girls, paying no attention to the Chaser that was nearing him. Not one of his best moments.

The green clad supporters cheered again as they scored, bringing it to seventy-fifty, Slytherin. Draco hovered nearby, turning and winking at me. I blushed faintly, not missing the piercing glare Fred shot at him.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again, signaling another foul shot for Gryffindor. Demelza shot forward, corkscrewing in the air before shooting. She made it, bringing about more cheers. I shouted, my voice already going hoarse.

Ginny called a timeout, gathering the team directly below my box. Her voice drifted up, angry and driven.

"Creevey, you can't keep missing. Zabini fakes to the left, while Zeller goes to the right. Berkly goes straight, he's too thick to fake out."

"Got it, Cap'n." Dennis replied. I wondered when he had changed from the carefree little kid to the deep voiced man he was.

"Harry, have you seen the bloody snitch?" Ginny demanded, having finished with the rest of the team.

"No. It's hard to see around Malfoy's big head." He retorted jokingly. I figured he was trying to calm Ginny down, but her next words didn't support my thought.

"Fred, George, aim for his head, got it? Gryffindor on three...one, two, three...GRYFFINDOR!"

The team broke, soaring back up to eye level. Ginny flew towards Madam Hooch, calling the end of the time out. A blast of the whistle later and the Slytherins were back in the air.

Another half-hour passed in a blur of bludgers, shouts, and broken noses. George hit a bludger at Zabini, nearly breaking his arm. Demelza and Ginny had been down twice, each with blood pouring from the noses. A Slytherin Chaser had been replaced, having been knocked unconscious. There was still no sign of the Snitch.

"Bloody hell!" Neville shouted as Dean almost got knocked off his broom. "Foul!"

"That wasn't very nice." Luna commentated, making her hat roar.

I shivered as the wind picked up. A storm was approaching, and I hoped the game would be over before it hit.

"Gryffindor scores! Wait, what's this? Has Harry Potter seen the snitch?"

My eyes followed the flashes that were Draco and Harry as they shot across the Pitch. Every other player froze, watching the two battle for victory. Draco neared the small ball of gold, Harry right behind him. No sound was heard from anyone at the Pitch, everyone watching with rapt attention.

Harry sped past slightly, before Draco grabbed the end of his broom and pulled it back. Cries of anger erupted from the spectators as Harry struggled to right his broom. Insults befouled the air as many Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs cursed the Slytherin Seeker.

"Cheap move from the Slytherin Captain, Draco Malfoy. Also known as 'the ferret'. Sorry, Professor! Anyway, he pulled ahead of Potter, and is now racing towards the Snitch. What was that?" Seamus cried out. Every head turned to the direction he pointed too. Fred had shot forward to hit a nearby bludger, aimed at Draco. The blond didn't notice the ball flying towards him, being entirely focused on the Snitch. Harry, who had since regained control over his broomstick, spun in a circle, heading the opposite way to the Snitch. The bludger hit its target in the shoulder, causing Draco to fall from his broom. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad he was terribly high. "And, yes! Potter's done it, Potter has the Snitch! Excellent shot from Fred Weasley! We won!"

The noise level sky rocketed as everyone began celebrating. I followed Neville and Luna as they rushed to the field, congratulating the players. Harry was spinning Ginny around, kissing her with a passion. Luna rushed to Dean, hugging him tightly. I smiled as I was buffeted by others, glad to have won.

Standing nearby the chaos was Draco, arguing with Madam Hooch. He pointed at the air and gestured madly, but she calmly shook her head. With a snarl of frustration he left, walking towards me.

"Bloody cheap shot, that's what it was." He mumbled, just barely audible over everything else. He stopped before me, and smiled. "Hermione."

"What was that all about?" I asked curiously.

"Trying to get the shot called off as a foul. She said it would have been if the Snitch hadn't been in major play, and that she couldn't do anything." Draco explained, his grey eyes flashing. "Anyways, I have something I wanted to ask you."

I nodded for him to continue.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

_Author's Note: *That is a real quote, said by one Jim Bishop. No idea who he his, but oh well._  
_Left you with a cliffy, didn't I? I kinda like this whole being evil thing... muahaha._  
_So, I have something to ask you guys. One of my friends used to put a challenge in her notes, asking her viewers to give her phrases or things that would need to be put somewhere in the next chapter. What I want to know is if you guys are up for it. If anyone has an idea for the challenge, leave it in a review. By the way, your reviews really make my day. No joke. My beta often gets texts from me where I freak out with joy from a new review. Keep 'em coming, people! Thanks. :D_  
_P.S. Depending on how many challenges I get, I may not be able to fit them all into the chapter, so they may go into a later chapter instead. But that's only an If. Review, duckies!_


	12. Chapter 12

Fred's POV 

"Party in the common room!" George shouted over the noise of the crowd. With more shouts, the Gryffindors made their way back to the castle, everyone was ready to celebrate. "You coming, Fred?"

I nodded, hitting my brother on the back. "Who else will bring the party?"

He chuckled, and we left for the kitchens. The house elves were beside themselves at our arrival, for some odd reason. After loading up on food and butterbeer, we wound our way back up the Gryffindor tower.

We entered the common room to applause. I set my share of food down, taking a bow. Someone shouted my name and the rest of the crowd took it up. It only lasted a few moments before they began tearing into the food. I made my way over to the couch, where Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sitting.

"No congratulations for the hero of the day?" I asked, astounded. Ginny rolled her eyes, hiding her snicker in Harry's shoulder. Harry just laughed, while Hermione gave a small smile. From a corner George beckoned to me, smiling madly. I sauntered over, knowing why he was so gleeful.

The party had gone into full swing, music blaring as people laughed and talked. George and I tested out new products, one of them being Body-Switching Glasses.

George was wearing purple, and I was wearing red. We'd put on the glasses and our bodies would be switched until we took the glasses off, meaning I was wearing the purple, while George would now be in the red. It was only an illusion, though. The glasses looked like real ones, which was an excellent prank to play on any of the bespectacled population. I'd tried it out on Harry earlier that morning. His reaction had been priceless.

Hours later, it seemed that everyone was wearing down. People had already snuck up the stairs, and the ones still dancing were doing it with less vigor then before. Still, the common room was crowded.

Ginny was standing near the staircase that led to the girls' dorms, talking with Hermione. Her face paled as the latter muttered something before escaping to her room. Ginny turned, dazed. She threw me a weird look before climbing the stairs behind 'Mione.

"Oy, Fred, pay attention!" George said, smacking me in the back of the head. I glared at him as he chuckled, sipping butterbeer.

"Yeah." I muttered, not really paying attention. George's sudden whoop changed that.

"Told ya, Harry, even Freddie here agrees!" George proceeded to cheer wildly.

"Wait a sec, what the bloody hell did I just agree too?"

"George said that he was the, well, the er... 'smarter and prettier twin' and that you agreed." Harry replied, trying not to laugh.

"Pretty? What man describes himself with 'pretty'?" I snickered, poking my brother. He stopped his odd dance and glared at me.

George glared. "The real kind. Just like Charlie."

"Only after we charmed him!"

"But we did that a-"

"Will one of you please fill me in here?" Harry demanded, interrupting our rant. I laughed, explaining.

"You remember the summer of the World Cup?" He nodded. "Well, Charlie and Bill had arrived a couple weeks early for it. George and I were bored, and we decided to prank Charlie."

George took up from where I left off. "So, we charmed him to respond to every question with 'I feel pretty today.'"

"Mum went mental and grounded us for a week-"

"-which meant chores, and a lot of them. We had to do the laundry once-"

"-and we accidentally spilled some Jabbering Juice on Bill's jeans-"

"-so when he put them on the next day-"

"-they talked to him. He ran down the stairs screaming."

"Mum was not happy about that." George remarked. Harry had begun laughing so hard that he fell out of his seat. "She lectured us for a good four hours about it all. Later that night, Bill snuck in and jinxed our ears green."

"At least we still have the pictures!" I said, taking a drink of my butterbeer. Harry picked himself up off the floor, still laughing. George began impersonating Bill's face, causing Harry to nearly die of laughter once again. I chuckled, noticing something out of the corner of my eye. Ginny stood by the guys' staircase, waving at me. Once she noticed I was paying attention, she pointed to the top and began the ascent. I stood, following her lead.

"Forge, where you going?" George called out.

"Getting the pictures!" I shouted back, startling a second year. It was the perfect excuse.

When I reached the room, I found Ginny sitting on my bed, her face stern. I shut the door behind me, leaning on it. "You summoned me, m'lady?"

"You are an idiot, d'you know that?" She snapped. I shrugged, moving to sit next to her.

"I've been told, but I just don't see it." I remarked sarcastically. Her fingers twitched for her wand.

"I think you need to talk with Hermione."

"Why would I need to do that, little sister?"

She shook her head dramatically, sighing. I took it to mean, 'Why me?' Mum often gave me and George that look.

"Fred, you suck at acting. So does Hermione. Let's face it, you've both been out of sorts and sad since the break up."

"Get to the point, Ginny." I had heard all of this before.

"How's this for a point, then? Malfoy asked Hermione to Hogsmeade." She stood, leaving. The door shut behind her with a click.

I fell backwards, my head landing on my pillow. _What? _I thought crazily. The one thing I had been trying to prevent had happened! It was a horrifying realization. Despair gripped me, and a thousand regrets raced to accompany it, all hell bent on making me feel worse. _If I hadn't followed her, none of this would have happened, _I thought miserably. But I did do it, and now, I had no idea what to do to fix it. Well, except what Ginny said I should do. _Maybe. _

I covered my face with my pillow, forcing myself not to think. It wouldn't do me any good. Instead, I tried to sleep, but ended listening to the groans of everyone still downstairs as McGonagall came and broke up the party. That woman had a tendency for being loud, but she meant it with kindness. Footsteps thundered from below. A knock sounded at the door, followed by the creak of it opening.

"If this was just the first match, I can't wait to see the final!" Someone, I think Seamus, said. A couple other guys muttered the agreement. They made a bit of ruckus, getting ready for bed, but were quiet before long. The door opened again, this time with Harry and George returning.

"Fred? Hey, buddy, you feeling okay?" George asked concernedly. I mumbled incoherently, pulling the pillow tighter over my face. "I can't believe he went to bed. He missed McGonagall at level five!"

"I can't believe that third year wanted to swing from the chandelier." Harry muttered back. The two bantered as they crawled into their beds, but soon they had joined the others in sleep. I finally allowed myself to think even though I had a feeling nothing would come from it.

My only problem was that I had no idea what to do. Casting off my pillow, I decided to go for a walk. It was a habit of mine, pacing the halls of Hogwarts when I needed to think or relax. I yanked on a jacket, heading for the door.

"Take the Map, if you need it." Harry mumbled from his bed. I froze, staring at his bed. When he made no movement, I reached over and grabbed it, tucking it into my pocket as I descended the stairs.

The common room was empty, as was expected. Rubbish lay about, a blanket of trash upon the carpet. I made my way through, treading carefully. No one needed to know about my nighttime adventures. I was in trouble enough as it was.

_Crack!_

Hermione's POV

_What the-? _I thought groggily, picking up my head. It was only then I realized that I had fallen asleep in front of the fire.

"Who's there?" I croaked.

"Hermione?" A decidedly male voice answered. I turned slightly to see Fred standing behind the couch, a shocked expression on his face. "What're you doing here?"

"Er... sleeping. Well, at least I was." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "What was that sound?"

He winced before grinning sheepishly. "I stepped on a broken bottle. Sorry, 'Mione."

An awkward silence fell over us. He just stood there, looking at the fire broodingly. His eyes flickered in the dying light, dark and intense.

I switched my gaze to my hands, conflicted. There was so much we needed to talk about, but my brain refused to form the words with which to say it all. I sighed, picking at a loose thread in the chair.

"What'd that poor chair ever do to you?" Fred joked, jumping over the back of he couch. He sat down as soon as his feet hit the floor.

I ignored his question. "You played well today." Why did everything sound so tense and formal? It was just Fred, after all.

"Thanks." He murmured, picking up a discarded Fanged Frisbee. He tossed it into the air, chuckling when it only went a few feet before collapsing, growling pathetically.

"Why'd you do it?" I blurted out, smacking my hand to my mouth once I realized what I had said. Fred just stared at me, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"Come again?"

_Come on, Granger. "_I asked why you did it."

"Did what?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Fred. It doesn't become you. Why'd you follow me?"

Fred stood abruptly, anger coloring his face. "Why'd you say yes to Malfoy?"

"Because I-Wait, what? I didn't say yes to Draco." I amended hastily. Draco had been a little disappointed, but he seemed to understand. Why would he spread it around I said yes? More importantly, how did Fred find out?

Fred stood motionless beside the couch, a look of confusion and shock on his face. "I thought that... well, I'm an idiot." I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Even in odd situations, he could still crack a joke. But I still needed an answer.

"Well?" I asked hesitantly. Fred grimaced, before talking so fast I almost missed what he said.

"I was jealous. And nervous, too, I guess. Malfoy liked you and I thought you might like him and I was a bloody idiot." He said seriously. However, I couldn't keep a straight face.

"What?" He said defensively. I stood up, walking over to him.

"You_ are _an idiot." I said, hugging him. His arms circled my waist, my head resting under his chin.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione." He whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry too." I murmured back. He let go of me, putting his hands on my shoulders so he could look at me.

"What the bloody hell are you sorry for?" He demanded. I chuckled again.

"For punching you. I did break your nose, Fred." I said sheepishly, looking down. Fred laughed.

"It doesn't matter." He answered, embracing me again. As my watch beeped to alert it was now two o'clock in the morning, I felt myself smiling. The last couple of weeks had been terrible, for both of us. I was just glad things had worked out well.

* * *

The cloudy grey morning found me sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating a muffin. Ginny was next to me, reading the Daily Prophet eagerly. There was an article about the recent Quidditch match, the Holyhead Harpies against Puddlemere United. The Harpies had won, and Ginny, being an avid fan, wanted to know everything and anything about it. She had confessed before the war that she wanted to play for them. I smiled slightly at the memory of us sitting in her room, throwing enchanted darts at a picture of Cormac McLaggen while eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Good morning ladies!" George called out to us from the door. Heads turned to observe the now infamous trio as they made their way over to us. Fred winked at me before taking the seat next to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, 'Mione." He said, loading his plate up. George and Harry sat across from us, both with incredulous looks on their faces. Ginny looked smug.

"When did that happen?" George demanded, glaring at Fred.

He shrugged. "Sometime after Ginny verbally kicked my arse and before I really went to sleep. Why?"

George cackled, turning his attention to Ginny. Harry scooted away, looking nervous. "Pay up, little sister! You interfered, this means I win!"

"Not a chance. Technically, I didn't break the rules."

"Yeah, you did! Rule one was not to tell anyone about the bloody bet, the second was not to force anything to happen! Cheater!"

Ginny smiled smugly. "I didn't. I gave Fred some advice, is all. He told Hermione all by himself, and I am so proud!" she finished sarcastically, patting Fred on the shoulder.

"Let me get this straight, the two of you had a bet on me and Fred?" I inquired.

"Yeah. Georgie bet you guys wouldn't make up 'til Christmas, and I bet that you'd make up before then. I win!" Ginny exclaimed. George groaned, resting his head in his hand.

"What do I have to do?" He asked dejectedly. Ginny smirked, thinking.

"I'll have to get back to you with that one, brother dearest." She said coyly.

"I have the weirdest friends." Harry said, looking between the two. I nodded in assent, turning to Fred.

"You haven't said anything about it." I commented dryly. He shrugged, a grin on his face.

"They bet on everything. We corrupted our sister early on." Fred said with a chuckle.

"Oi, Forge, you still want to try that spell?" George asked, changing the subject. "I need something to cheer me up." He shot a pointed look at Ginny.

"Sure, mate. On who?"

"The git."

The two looked down the table to Ron, who was talking to Dean. The latter was scowling slightly. Ron didn't seem to notice, being too busy eating everything in sight. Ginny cringed, turning away.

"Sure." Fred replied. The two drew out their wands, and, in unison, flicked them at Ron.

The target of their spell stopped eating, his head jolting up suddenly. Dean jumped at the movement, staring at his friend incredulously.

"Ron, what the bloody hell did you just say?" He asked, loud enough for us to hear. Fred laughed into his hand, trying to not give it away.

"I love Snape." Ron said louder. Everyone within five feet turned to look at him, disbelieving and shocked faces on them all.

"Merlin's beard." Ginny breathed, turning to look at George and Fred. "Did you really...?"

"Yes!" The two answered together, turning back to their brother. Ron had now stood up, with Dean and Neville trying to keep him from walking to the teachers table.

"C'mon, Ron, you need some help." Neville said concernedly.

"No!" Ron screamed, drawing the attention of the whole hall. "I need to tell him!"

"Please, don't-" Dean ducked Ron's fist, stepping away from the ginger haired boy. Ron stood tall and looked quite red. Someone near me said that he looked like he might explode.

"I love Snape!" Ron shouted. Silence fell over the hall, broken only by a few chuckles. After a couple minutes, the laughter grew louder. Ron turned beet red, still shouting his declarations of love.

"Mister Weasley, please, control yourself!" McGonagall scolded, standing up. I felt a giggle escape my lips, turning into full on laughing. I looked at Ginny, who was crying with mirth at the scene before her. Soon enough, Ron regained my attention.

"No, Professor! Snape, Snape my darling, I love you!" Ron continued his cries, going so far as to get on knee and clasp his hands to his chest. Every student was laughing now, along with a few teachers. The others were stony faced, watching McGonagall take action.

Snape turned five shades of red before going to a mottled purple. McGonagall stared, flabbergasted. Umbridge smiled gleefully, rubbing her hands together. She reminded me more of a toad than ever.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mister Weasley! Calm yourself!" McGonagall shouted. Ron began crawling toward the staff table, bent on getting nearer to Snape. The latter stood, pointing his wand to Ron. "Severus, don't!"

Her words were too late. Snape had sent a Stunner at the love struck fool, causing him to fall onto his back. The laughter escalated to a higher level, if it was even possible. Over the laughter I could hear a few cameras clicking as they snapped photos.

I clutched my sides in pain, laughing. "You...guys...are...evil!" The twins just laughed harder, almost falling out of their seats.

"Yeah, but it's worth it! Look at him!" Fred gasped between spurts of laughter. Because Ron had been kneeling, hands clasped together, he now looked as if he was in the fetal position while holding an invisible baby bottle, much to everyone's amusement.

The laughter continued for a full five minutes before the teachers had regained their own control, calming down the hordes of hysterical students. Still chuckling, I and the others left, heading straight for the common room. I sat down on the couch, rubbing my sore sides. I hadn't laughed so hard or long since Halloween with the pumpkins.

"Totally worth the loss of points." Harry croaked, sinking into the armchair next to the couch. Everyone else found seats, Ginny in Harry's lap and Fred next to me. He slung his arm around my shoulders, leaning in to kiss my temple.

"I'd say the spell is a success, Forge." George said from his position on the floor. He seemed to have lost the will to move and lay at the foot of the couch, head resting on his arm.

"Agreed." Everyone chorused, laughing once again. When we calmed down for the second time, Harry changed the topic.

"What's everyones plans for the day?" He asked casually.

"Nothing. Unless it snows." George muttered, covering his eyes.

"I need to go to the library." I responded.

"Typical." Harry grumbled, hugging a grinning Ginny closer. A few unintelligible words passed between them, making Ginny giggle slightly. I stood up, slipping out from Fred's arm, preparing to act on my word.

"I'll be back later." I said, going up the girls' staircase. From behind me I heard a growl, though what is was about I'm not sure. I grabbed my bag, and was soon out of the common room.

"Hermione! Wait up!" Fred called, running to catch up with me. "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Fred didn't answer, instead taking my hand. We walked to the library in silence. When we arrived I led us over to my favorite spot. In the back corner was a desk, rarely used because it was so far away. I loved it because it meant I wouldn't be disturbed while working.

"Nice spot." Fred commented, sitting down. He leaned back in a chair, putting his legs on the desk. I set my bag on the table, unloading a couple books. However, his feet were in the way. I pushed them off, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. "Hey!" He cried out, struggling to right himself.

I grinned, walking into the stacks. The book I wanted was in the third shelf from the back, four shelves high. The shelf held some older textbooks on more advanced Transfiguration. With the Animagus essay due in the next few weeks, I knew I needed to get a head-start. McGonagall had warned heavily that they would be a key part of the N.E.W.T's, and I was not taking any chances.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger." A voice said from behind me. I set my book down on the desk, spinning around. Fred smirked, leaning against the opposite shelf.

"And what do you want?" I said cheekily. At first I had thought being with him again would be awkward, but to my surprise, it wasn't. Things felt more natural and normal, like they had before. It was like the last three weeks hadn't even happened.

"I was," He said, moving closer to me. He towered over me, as always. "Sitting there, before you so rudely moved me."

"Oh, poor thing." I murmured sarcastically, meeting his eyes. They glimmered with mischief and laughter.

He leaned in closer. "That wasn't very nice, Hermione."

"Who said I was nice? What, am I supposed to be the Easter bunny or something?" I said, much like Ginny would. It felt odd, those words coming from my mouth, but at the same time it was more me then not.

Fred frowned. "What's an 'Easter bunny'?"

I chuckled lightly. "Never mind." I crossed the last few inches separating us, crushing my lips to his. His arms encircled me, drawing me close to him. My hands ended up on his chest, and like normal, I found I couldn't move them. Fred had an iron grip, most likely built from his years of playing Quidditch.

Finally I pushed away from him, moving my arms to encircle his neck. As I rested my head against his chest, I listened to his heart pounding with rushing adrenaline. His breathing was erratic and rough, tickling my ear as he held me. "I missed you." He said huskily.

"I missed you too." I spoke, lifting my head so he could hear me clearly. With a groan he recaptured my lips, moving them in familiar patterns. I tangled my hands into his hair, wondering if it was even possible for us to be closer. It was then that I decided I didn't care, and instead got lost in his kiss.

After a few moments of our passionate snogging, I broke away. "I did come here to do work, you know."

He grinned, taking my hand firmly in his own. "Fine."


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione's POV

Overnight, or so it seemed, the world had become white. Knee-deep snow meant wet socks as students trudged their way to the greenhouses or to Care of Magical Creatures. Fires were constantly lit, and ,with the sudden cold, many had taken to wearing gloves and scarves in school. Winter had set in at Hogwarts.

I stood by the doors, waiting for the others. I wrapped my scarf closer around my mouth and pondering the Hogsmeade trip. While I desperately needed to Christmas shop, seeing as it was next week, I was wary of being out in the cold. A blizzard had blown in the night before and that meant snow would be fresh and deep, making walking a challenge. Thankfully, the wind had stopped; I just hoped it wouldn't start up again.

Ginny was walking across the hall to me, having come from a secret passage. She was layered, as I was, and her Gryffindor scarf fluttered about as she moved. When she stopped next to me, I could tell she was excited. Her eyes were glittering with anticipation and she had huge smile planted on her face.

"Where are the boys?" I asked. I was curious about why she was so jovial, but some part of me knew I would find out soon enough and that it wasn't worth asking.

"Bonding."

Cries of jollity were suddenly heard ricocheting off the walls of the Entrance Hall. The three boys nearly tumbled down the stairs, pushing each other around and laughing wildly. I shook my head, a small smile creeping on my face. They were absurd.

"'Ello, ladies." George said as the group neared us. I took Fred's gloved hand in mine and we were off to Hogsmeade. But first, we had to get past Filch.

"Filthy miscreants." The aged caretaker grumbled as we got in line. He was standing on a stool, crossing names off a rather long list as they went by, one by one. After what seemed an eternity (especially in the cold) we reached him.

"Not expelled yet, demons? Just you wait, with the new plan Dolores has..." Filch cackled at his thought, not finishing his sentence. I shot Ginny a worried look.

"Look, can we just go through?" George said impatiently. Ginny smirked at his words for some reason, and I shivered. She had something planned.

Filch snarled, muttering more curses and threats under his breath. He waved me through, along with Ginny and Harry, but he held the twins. I looked back worriedly, wondering what he was seething at them.

"Crazy old bat." Fred said darkly once they were let through the gate. He glared back at the older man before stuffing his hands in his pockets angrily. "What do you reckon he meant, George?"

"Wait, what did he say?" Harry asked.

"He said it was only a matter of time before we get what is coming to us, and that we should watch our backs." George explained. We started down the road, with only Ginny, Harry and I talking. The twins were deep in thought.

"What have you got planned for the day, George?" Harry inquired, attempting to bring the brooding twins back to reality. He succeeded in drawing George back from the depths of his mind.

"I'm meeting up with Katie Bell." He said cheerfully. Ginny burst out laughing, making us all look at her curiously.

"Er... Ginny?" Her boyfriend murmured worriedly. She just laughed harder, holding onto Harry for support.

"I think she has gone mental." Fred appeared next to me and muttered in my ear.

"Well, not that this isn't fun, but I've got a date." George began, setting off towards the Three Broomsticks.

"No, you don't. Get back here!" Ginny choked out, her giggling subsiding. "We have unfinished business!"

"Unfinished business? What are you on about, Gin?"

Ginny stood, grinning like an evil mastermind. She reminded me strongly of her brothers, because it was the same grin they wore when they were about to pull a prank. "You don't have a date today, George. If I remember correctly, you lost the bet."

Comprehension dawned on George's face. He paled, backing away from Ginny. "Crap."

Ginny advanced on him. He dodged her attempts, spinning around her. It was a bad move, because as he did it she grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back in what had to have been an uncomfortable position. She steered him towards the town, calling back, "Meet us in front of Honeydukes!"

The three of us stared after them, in a state of shock. George was pleading with Ginny as they turned a corner, saying things like, "What are you planning?" and "Someone save me from this crazy woman!"

Fred chuckled. "My sister, the evil genius. I wonder what she has planned."

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." Harry just shook his head in wonder.

I felt a strong urge to laugh, but I didn't. However funny it had been, it was only the beginning of Ginny's plan. "Well, shall we head for Honeydukes?"

The others nodded their assent, and we set off. People dotted the street, dark smudges on the blank canvas of snow. Smoke coiled from the chimneys that topped roofs, their smokey grey tendrils blending in easily with the sky. All was peaceful.

"Katie doesn't look too happy." Fred remarked from beside me, staring at the door to the most popular pub in town.

"You try being stood up sometime then, Fred." I muttered, not realizing the implications behind my words. He stared at me oddly before I understood, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Never mind. Is that Ginny?"

It was. She was standing at the entrance to an alley next to Honeyduke's, apparently talking to someone hidden within the shadows.

"C'mon, you have to come out! It won't-Hey! Over here you guys!"

She looked raving mad, waving and jumping around like she was. "Ginny, who're you talking to?"

"George. He doesn't want to be seen in his outfit."

"Gred! Get out here!" Fred called into the darkness. When no reply came, he marched into the alley. The sounds of a scuffle was soon heard, and riotous laughter-probably from Fred-followed. A few minutes later and he returned, dragging his brother with him.

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or to sympathize with the poor red head. George was scowling under the obnoxious ears of a bunny costume. It was bright, an off white almost tan color. The stomach of it was lighter than the rest and the inner ears were a fluorescent pink, matching the bow tied around his tail. It was the sort of costume I'd seen when I was younger and my parents took me to different houses on Halloween.

"Revenge is sweet, little sister." George muttered dangerously, glaring at the youngest  
Weasley.

"George, why don't you just take it off?" Harry suggested cautiously. I sighed; Harry sometimes forget about the wonders magic could do, even though he had been practicing it for almost eight years.

"Time-Sticking Charm. Thanks for teaching me that, Hermione. Now, go terrorize the populace, my minion!"

"George, what did you do to our sister?" Fred asked his brother, than addressed Ginny. "And what did you mean by 'terrorize the populace'?"

"As part of this, he has to run around and shout crazy things to younger years, all while being in the suit. When the suit comes off, he can stop being weird. Well, weirder than normal."

The boys broke into raucous laughter once again. "Have fun, Georgie!" Fred said over his guffawing. He clutched his stomach, trying to catch his breath. "Where is my camera?"

"You wouldn't dare!" George snapped, preparing to jump on Fred. Ginny held out her arm, stopping it.

"Oh look, some fifth years!" Ginny cried out happily. "Better hurry, George. Every time you 'skip' talking to someone, the longer the suit stays on."

George stalked off towards the group, leaving behind only us. I chuckled at the sight of George's tail bouncing every time he walked. Ginny followed my gaze and giggled herself.

"Where _is_ the camera?" She murmured to herself, rummaging in her pocket. She withdrew a wizard's camera and snapped a few photos of George's bouncing butt. "There. That'll be a laugh this holiday. Speaking of, don't we have shopping to do?"

She took my arm and we strode of, waving to the guys. "Meet us in the Three Broomsticks in an hour!" I called back. We walked towards the end of the street, near where the train docked. A new store was next to it, a branch of Quality Quidditch Supplies. The door, singing out carols, opened to behold the cramped store.

Every inch of it was covered in something Quidditch related. Equipment racks shouted out prices as we passed, heading for the very back. The clerk smiled at us. We had sent in a letter last week, requesting a special order item for today.

"Do you have the poster?" Ginny asked coolly. The man nodded, drawing a tube of parchment from underneath the counter.

"Right 'ere. Piece o' bloody 'ard work 'twas to get, mind ye."

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered impatiently. "How much?"

He smirked, pretending to count it out on his fingers. "Five gall'ns, but I'll make it fer if ya give me a kiss."

Ginny scowled, dropping the coins on the counter. "No thanks." I picked up the tube and hastened to the door.

"What a creep!" I said, slightly disturbed. The door clicked shut, and Ginny swore under her breath violently.

"I think I'm scarred for life now." She grimaced, taking my arm again. We made our way to the main street, stopping as a younger year ran by screaming.

"-and if I say the sky is purple, damn it, then it's bloody PURPLE!" George shouted after the girl. He then turned to the kid cowering by the door of Honeydukes. '"Got it? Now give me back my freak, you prat!" The boy kicked George in the shin before running after the girl, both headed back to the school.

"Dear Merlin..." I breathed, staring at the sight before me. George glared in our direction before hopping down the street to a group of fourth year girls.

"Does someone need a bunny hug?" George shouted crazily, doing a little dance of sorts. The girls screamed in unison, tripping over themselves to get away. Ginny pulled out the camera and snapped some photos, snickering the whole while.

"I think some yearlings are going to need therapy for this." A husky voice said into my ear. I turned to see Fred behind me, a hysterical Harry next to him.

"I think George is enjoying himself." I replied, watching the newest batch of students run in terror. When the last one disappeared, he walked over to us.

"Can I go in buildings and scare people?" He asked Ginny. She nodded, hiding the camera behind her back. "Excellent."

He pranced over to the door of the Three Broomsticks', winking before entering. Sharing a curious look with Fred, we hurried over.

It was packed with students and teachers alike, all staring at the spectacle with looks of confusion and in some cases, awe. George had walked to the bar, climbing up so he stood on the counter. People cleared a circle around him, and Madam Rosmerta stood with her wand pointed at a mug, refilling it. It spilled over onto the unsuspecting wizard, but both paid no attention to it.

George spread his arms, cackling. Then he shouted, "Fear the fuzzy! I said FEAR IT!" He then roared much like a lion, beating his arms against his chest. People shrieked, scrambling to get away. He hopped off of the counter and began running around the pub, chasing people and growling. The crowd rushed past us to get to the door, and we followed, trying to get away from the madness.

Once outside, Ginny promptly sat on an abandoned bench, laughing uncontrollably. I sat down next to her, shaking my head.

"Hey, Hermione." Fred said. "Does an Easter bunny do that, too?"

* * *

The following week passed in a blur of classes, laughter, and pranks.

George had received two detentions for his actions at Hogsmeade, and had taken up glaring at Ginny and I whenever we were around. Sometimes I caught him staring at us with this evil grin before he'd go back to whatever he was doing.

In spite of that, or maybe because of it, the twins pranked everything and anything around. Students were sent to the Hospital Wing more than ever, mainly to get Calming Draughts for their hysterics. Snape had been chased around by a mop which shouted 'Wash your hair!" every time someone was near. Umbridge had been charmed to croak when she talked, and Mrs. Norris had been dyed the House colors. It was a shock to many that the boys hadn't been caught.

* * *

I loaded my trunk onto the rack above the seats, careful to not hit Ginny or Luna with it. The two were eagerly discussing the break and anything else that came to mind. I sat next to Luna and joined in, hiding a chuckle at her new earrings. Apparently, radishes were out of style. She now sported mini-toothbrushes, claiming the Wrackspurts hated them.

The train lurched into motion, and, after a couple hours, the guys found us.

"Friends don't ditch friends at the station, guys!" Harry scolded, sliding into the seat next to Ginny. George and Fred flanked Luna, who gave them dreamy looks.

"Dean summons me, friends. Take care!" The Ravenclaw announced, leaving. As the compartment door shut I felt the sudden urge to laugh.

"I'm surprised it took you all so long to find us." Ginny remarked, punching Harry softly in the shoulder. He chuckled as he wrapped the bruised arm around her shoulders. I smiled as I shifted my gaze to the twins.

Fred was trying to signal with his eyes for me to come sit next to him, and George had noticed. So they teamed up to look like complete idiots while inviting me to join them. They were waving the hands and winking at me, looking quite comical. I burst out laughing, much to their displeasure.

"Way to be subtle, Hermione!" George complained. Ginny snickered at his face as I moved to sit next to Fred, leaning into him.

"That was about as subtle as Snape washing his hair."

We spent most of the rest of the train ride laughing at stories the twins would tell us. When it finally pulled into the station, I moved Fred's arm from my shoulders, taking his hand instead. He paused in his imitation of Quirrell to glare, before realizing that we needed to leave. The othes followed, reaching for their trunks and exiting.

"Are we Apparating back?" Ginny asked, looking to her brothers. They nodded.

"Mum said to aim for broom shed." George mumbled as he grabbed his trunk. Mine was the last on the rack, and I stretched to reach it. Sometime during the ride it must have shifted, because I couldn't get it.

"You could have just asked for help, 'Mione." Fred breathed in my ear. He was behind me, or at least he had to be, because he reached up and grabbed my trunk easily, setting it down beside me. I spun around to find him looking at me with an amused expression.

"I could have gotten that." I said sternly, trying not to smile. He shrugged, and still smiling, picked up my trunk. I shook my head and closed the compartment door behind us.

We exited the station and walked a short ways to a nearby alley, from which we would Apparate. The guys took the trunks and went ahead, leaving me and Ginny alone.

"Odd." I said, looking at the spot from which Fred has disappeared.

"What's odd?"

"Normally, Ron would be with us."

Ginny snorted. "Last I saw him he was too busy sucking off Lavender Brown's face to notice us. He'll catch up. Is it time yet?" I checked my watch and nodded. "Let's go." She turned with a pop and was gone.

I turned and felt my stomach lurch as I went through what felt like a small tube, giving me the uncomfortable feeling of claustrophobia. Then it was over, and I was standing just outside the Weasley's broom shed.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley cried, rushing over to me. She hugged me fiercely before letting go, patting my cheek. "Welcome back, my dear. Everyone else is inside."

The two of us walked up the path and into the kitchen, where everyone sat with a mug of hot chocolate. I pulled up a chair next to Fred, who passed me a cup.

"Oh look, Ronnikins is back too!" Mrs. Weasley said, exiting. As soon as the door shut, Fred and George leaped to their feet, grabbing a bowl and a box of what seemed to be Bertie's Every Flavor Beans.

"Whatever you do, don't eat these!" They said in unison, dumping the contents of the package into the bowl. They retook their seats just as their mum reentered kitchen.

"Now everyone is home!" Mrs. Weasley said delightedly, fixing another mug. She handed it to Ron, who had walked in behind her. He took a seat at the far end of the table, watching with wary eyes. Sniffling, Mrs. Weasley left.

The twins turned to look at Ginny. "So, you did who for how many red jelly beans?"

Harry, who had been in the middle of taking a drink, began to cough as he choked on the beverage. Ginny paled and glared at the her brothers, eyes like daggers. At the end of the table, Ron was snorting into his cup.

"I see nothing has changed with you all." He said. "Speaking of jelly beans, pass me the bowl will you?"

George slid the bowl down, smirking. Ron grabbed a handful, bringing them to his mouth. The next moment he was screaming like a girl.

"Get them off of me!" He shouted, standing up and jumping around. His mug fell off the table and shattered, sending its contents all over his legs. With a howl of pain, he kept jumping.

Fred, George and Ginny were laughing hysterically. Harry jumped up in a valiant attempt to help before he too collapsed in a fit of giggles. I took out my wand and fixed the mug, cleaning up the mess.

"Stupefy." I said, now pointing it at Ron. He fell to the floor in a heap, his last cry being cut off midway. With a sigh, I got up to see what the problem was.

All the jellybeans he had been about to eat were now shoved up his nose.

I turned and glared at the culprits, not amused. "Well?"

George shrugged, smirking. "It's snot our fault!"

**A/N: Thanks for the two challenges I received from firesspawn and NY GE Pyromaniac! Happy Belated Holidays, everyone! Just for the record, I will not be doing a challenge for the next chapter. I will let you all know when the next one will be. Thanks! Review!**


End file.
